


Mr. And Mrs. Rickman

by Tvfanficgirl46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Kinks, Love, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 47,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvfanficgirl46/pseuds/Tvfanficgirl46
Summary: My journey of falling in love with Alan Rickman a story of love, family and above all else Severus Snape.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Just Another Day

Hi my name is Morgan everyone calls me Morgs. My life was going to change in a blink of an eye and this is my story. 

It was just another day. I got up and got ready. I was on my way to college. I was taking writing classes and was a very big Harry Potter fan. I love writing fanfiction and fiction in general and I always wanted to go back to writing new and more stories. I guess it was my release for when I was stress out or going through issues and I didn't want to talk about it. Today I stopped at my favorite coffee place to get a croissant and vanilla bean frappe and then I was off. I was in a good mood and I had just finished my work for a story I was going to write. I couldn't wait to share it and get ready for the summer break. I guess I forgot to write about the fact that it was soon to be summer break and this was my last class and the finale I had to take. I was so excited. I was getting ready to go to London with some friends as well as sometimes from myself and this was my moment. 

Soon after college lets out. I was on my way home to prepare for a trip of a lifetime and I couldn't wait. We were leaving in less than 2 weeks and it couldn't come soon enough. As I was walking out the door. I screamed summer and London here we come. I started smiling and laughing and I couldn't wait. 


	2. 1 Week To Go

I had one more week to go before me and my friends left to go to London. College was out for the summer and if I decided to go back in the fall I would but right now I was enjoying this and I couldn't wait. I was already packed and ready to go and so were my friends. I did some more research on London and what I wanted to go and see as well do as well as what the girls wanted to do as well. 

As I was looking and researching. I found out that they were having a convention for Harry Potter and all the cast was going to be there. My friends and I were huge fans and for me, I was a big Severus Snape/Alan Rickman fan and I knew that this was my opportunity and so I went for it. I was also going to surprise them with tickets as well. So I went online and order 5 tickets for the all exclusive Harry Potter convention fest. I couldn't wait to see their faces when I give it to them when we are in London. 

This was going to be the best trip ever and I decided to invite the girls over to tell them what I found but did not tell them about the tickets to Harry Potter. 

My friends' names were Rachael, Elisa, Megan, and Hannah. We have known each other since junior year of high school. I heard the doorbell ring and it was them. We all hugged each other and went back to the living room to talk about our upcoming trip and what we wanted to do. We found out that there was a Harry Potter museum that was there and Warner Brothers Studios as well as the conference and some other Harry Potter event. Sadly all the tickets were sold out except the convention. I knew they were upset but what they didn't know was that I got tickets before they were out and they didn't know nor was I going to tell them until we got there. 


	3. The Flight

Today was the day. The day we have been waiting for all year including the summer. We were going to be flying to London, England and I could wait or should I say we couldn't wait. 

We arrived at the airport checked in and went through security. We arrived at our gate to board our flight it would be another hour before we took off. I looked at them and smiled. We talked and waited while we were called to board finally we were called. We got our seats and boarded our flight. Strapping our seatbelts to our lap. We waited for the flight to take off. This was going to be a long flight almost a whole day of flying. We decided to try to sleep because of the time difference. It was hard at first because we were so excited. 

I woke up before them. We were still in the air. I looked at the time and it was 2 am which meant we were only halfway. It would be a couple more hours before we landed. Finally, the girls woke up. We were talking before the flight attendant asked us if we wanted anything to eat or drink. I decided on a cup of coffee and the girls decided to have the same as me. We knew that when we landed that it would be 7 am. So it was time to wake up before overslept. 

We order our breakfast and drank our coffee. We were getting ready to land soon and we got closer the emotions were overcoming us. We could see as the sun rises over the city we could see the outline of all the buildings and the Ferris wheel over the city. 

We finally landed and unbuckled our seat belts. we grabbed our bags and walked off the flight. We headed down to the baggage claim to pick up the rest of our bags and to meet a taxi in front of the airport to take us to our hotel. We were so excited. We got into the taxi and our driver drove us to the hotel. Our driver was telling us all about London what to see and what were the best spots we told him that this was our first time and then we couldn't wait. We finally got to the hotel and we tip our driver and thanked him. 


	4. Arrived

We finally arrived in London. We were already walking into our hotel to check-in. It was beautiful. Megan turned to me and said thank you for everything and the others soon followed. I said your welcome. I told them thanks for joining me on this trip. 

We all got checked in and we started to run to the elevators to our floor. We couldn't wait to check out our suite. My aunt was gracious to help pitch in with some of the money. The elevator door dinged to our floor. We were on the 8th floor. We got off and started walking to our suite our number to our room was 804. I took out our key card which all of us received put it in the door and it clicked open. We open the door and walked in. Our mouths dropped. It was the most amazing room we had. We decided to explore the room as soon. As we walked in. I saw Hannah run to the master bathroom and heard her scream "Omg this tub is huge. It's like you could fit 6 people in it." I just started to laugh. The room had a master bath, 2 queen beds, a living room, a small kitchen and a medium balcony that overlooked the city. It was just stunning. After exploring we decided to check out the rest of the hotel after putting our bags away and unpacked. 

But before we did that we all sat on the couch in the living room to discuss what other things we wanted to do as well. I already had an idea and was going to put a bunch of itineraries together for the week and a half we were staying but decided not to. 

By now it was 9 am and we decided that today we were just going to explore the rest of what the hotel had to offer and look around at the shops they had. 

By the time noon rolled around we decided to go to lunch and we decided this little restaurant that was across to this little coffee shop called Bloomsbury Coffee House. The restaurant was called New London Cafe. We walked in and they took us to our seat. We sat down and looked at the menu. The waitress Melissa came over and took our orders. I said "I wanted the grilled chicken caesar salad" Megan got the chicken burger, Hannah got the peri-peri chicken, Elise got the BLT and Rachael got the 216 burgers. After all, was ordered we waited and talked some more. We talked about the week ahead and all the things we wanted to do and it was so funny cause as we were walking to the restaurant there was a billboard that talked about Harry Potter and the convention that was going to happen that week and how it was sold out already. We all wished we got tickets for it but I had a secret to tell them later that night after dinner that I had ordered 5 tickets for us which included the VIP. I couldn't wait to see their reactions. I knew in my head to set up the camera later in a good spot away from them so they wouldn't see when I tell them. Only time would tell. 

Finally our food came out and we started eating. We decided to share some of our food with each other to see what the other thought. I like all the food we tried from each other and I think we all agreed. Once we were done we paid the bill and tipped our waitress Melissa. We thanked her for a wonderful service and left. 


	5. Coffee Shop

The girls and I left the restaurant and started walking down the street to look at the shops not really ready to drink some coffee. I heard the girls laughing and singing all I could do was laugh and smile we were having a blast and it still was the first day and I knew I never wanted to leave. 

By now it was going at 3 pm and we started walking back to were the coffee shop was to get a coffee. As we were walking to the coffee shop. We got there and open the door to go in. We went in and order our coffee. Out of no whereas we were sitting down we saw a guy walked in he was really cute. Older guy with two younger guys looked like to be security. I turned to the girls and said look how cute they were. Then I heard screaming and yelling and I realized who this guy was that was with his security it was Alan Rickman. God, he was so hot. I always had a thing for meeting older men. I was so nervous to go up and say hi to him but I knew I was going to see him at the convention so I didn't. Oh did I mention he looked at us and me and smiled? The girls, on the other hand, were geeking over security. Again tonight was the night I was going to tell them. I couldn't wait to see Alan again and if he was going to recognize me. 

We finished our coffee just as Alan got him and left. We decided to head back to the hotel and probably take a quick nap before dinner or go to the pool that the hotel offered. I couldn't wait to get back. We finally got back to the hotel after a couple of minutes we decided that we would go to our room and changed and go swimming for about an hour or so before we decided to change and go to dinner. 


	6. Telling Them

We were getting out of the hotel pool after an hour and a half swim/relaxing and heading back to our room. We were still talking about what happening earlier with us in the coffee shop and how we saw a glimpse of Alan Rickman and I knew I was falling in love with him. 

The elevator opened up to our floor. We all stepped out and headed to our room. We used the key card to let us in. The door opens and we all walked in and closed the door. Hannah decided to take a shower first and then I was going to go after her followed by the rest. 

We all got dressed for dinner and we decided to go to the nice hotel restaurant that was there. I couldn't wait. In a couple of minutes, I was going to tell them that we were going to the conference and that we would see him again. I couldn't wait. We arrived at the restaurant and took our seats. We order and talked. All of us had a nice glass of wine with our dinner as well. I turned to them and said that I had a surprise for them and that they would have to wait until we got back the room. Hannah, Elise, Rachael, and Megan all looked at me with a weird but exciting look wondering what I was going to tell them. All I said again to them how I wanted to see Alan again and that was it. 

We finished dinner, paid and tipped our server and left to head back to the room to tell them. At that time we decided to order room service dessert. We got to our room and opened the door we walked in and closed it. All of us running to jump on the bed to talk about this surprise and the day. I had to just draw it out a little while I went back into the other room to get the book that had all the tickets in it. As I was doing that I heard all the girls talking and laughing. I walked back to the room that they were at. This was it. I was finally going to tell them. 

"Girls," I said. They said "yeah," I said, "Do you remember when I said that I had a surprise for them". They said "yes". Then I said, "Do you remember when were walking through town and we saw the billboard that said sold-out Harry Potter conference and meets up and how upset that we weren't going to be able to go and how Alan was going to be there as well". "Yeah," said the girls. I said as I pulled out the tickets. "Here they are". The girls screamed. I said here are the VIP tickets to the conference in one day from now. How about that. We are going to finally meet him and the rest of the cast. 

We ate our dessert and then went to bed. It was going to be another long day.


	7. Harry Potter Conference

Today was the day. We got up and got ready. I couldn't wait. I've been waiting for this day forever and I knew the girls did too. 

I wore a nice summer dress with flats and the girls wore something similar. I grabbed the tickets and we order a taxi to pick us up from the hotel and take us. We had VIP so we would be the first to get in before anyone else did. We finally arrived and got our seats. There was a lot of media, crew, and people. 

About an hour later after everyone got seated and they were ready and they announced who was all going to be there. The announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen welcome Bonnie Wright, Daniel Radcliff, Rupert Garrett, Chris Columbus, Emma Watson, and Alan Rickman." Everyone started screaming. 

They did a question and answer session and more and by the time it was over we were able to get up close and personal with them with our VIP. We talked some more with them until Alan saw me and recognized me from the coffee shop. This was going to get interesting. I saw him mentioning to his security and bodyguard to pull me aside and that he wanted to talk to me personally. So they open the gates and let me go through. The girls were in shock and happy for me but trying to figure out what happens and how I managed this. 


	8. Meeting Alan Rickman

I couldn't believe it. I was meeting Alan Rickman. He picked me out of all these people and my friends in the VIP area. I wonder what he wanted to talk about. I wonder if it was because he saw me at the coffee house with my friends. 

I walked up to him and they closed the gates. I took his hand and shook it. I said hi and he did the same. He told me that he wanted to talk to me about a couple of days ago when we were in the coffee shop and he wanted to get to know me. I told the girls if they wanted to leave that I was going to hang out with him and not to wait up. They left after telling me to have fun. 

He pulled me aside to the back of the room and we sat and talked about that day. He was such a gentleman and I knew I was falling for him and I knew he was too but we never said it to each other. We talked some more about this adventure, me at college and Harry Potter movies. And then he said to me that he had fun and would love to do it again. I knew in my head that he was going to be asking me out and who knew our first date. Was he really asking me? I mean me really. The girl who never knew that this could happen to me someone who I had a crush on and loved. Not only him as an actor but his character as well. 


	9. Telling The Girls

After I finished talking to Alan. We walked back to the hotel. He kissed me on the cheek and told me that we would see each other again. I was smiling. I said goodbye and walked back to my room. The girls were still awake and saw me. They were wondering how it all went. I told them how he walked me back to the hotel. How he wanted to see me again and what we talked about. They were all happy for me. We finally got ready for bed and fell asleep. 


	10. Alan Asks Me

was a possibility. I told the girls that night about what happened and what we talked about I finally told them that he was going to ask me out I didn't know when but I knew it was going to be soon.

He said something like this " Morgan, I saw you in the coffee shop with your friends. I saw your smile and I knew just from looking at you that I was going to fall in love from the moment I saw you and then all of a sudden you showed up the night before or the night after at the conference with VIP tickets and I knew I had to pull you aside and talk to you more. I want this to work out and I wanted to ask you would you go on a date with me. I think I'm falling in love with you even though we just met. You make me smile and I've never felt this way in a while." I said "yes and I could not wait for you to take me out."


	11. Our First Date

hopefully many more dates with Alan. I woke up this morning to do a workout and then I was going to take a shower or soak in the tub and relax and then maybe go out with the girls for more shopping and lunch before we had to head back for my date. We left the hotel at about 11 am and started to go look around the shops and talk to some of the locals. After that, we headed to lunch and had lunch. For some reason, I was so excited but nervous. All I could think about is my date with Alan Rickman. I mean who can say they went out on a date with Alan. 

We headed back to the hotel it was now 4 pm and he was planning on picking me up at 7. I knew with me it was going to take me 2 hrs to get ready and knowing the girls. I knew they would be helping me get ready and so forth. We walked back into our room and I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and dried off and started to get dressed. I decided to wear a new cocktail dress I bought. The dress went down pass to my knees but not down to my feet. It had a small belt that went around it and a little white jacket. 

I started to dry my hair and then curled it. Once that was done. I started to put my shoes on and doing my makeup. I decided not to do too much. By this time it was 6:30 and he would be here soon. Alan text me and said he was on the way. I told him what room I was in and the floor and to meet me there. The girls were telling me how amazing I looked and I told them thanks. I started to get butterflies and then it happens it turned 7 and then there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there was Alan to take me out. I smiled at him and he took my hand and walked me out. I told the girls that I would be back later and to have fun and they said the same thing with a laugh. We left and headed to the elevator to our limo that was waiting for us in front of the hotel. 

The limo driver opened the car door and Alan helped me into the car and then he slid in and the driver closed the door and I asked Alan where we were going and he said it was a surprise. We talked some more about life between my parents and family and his. We talked about our childhood and his acting career. We talked about Harry Potter and how I love his character, Severus Snape. I also told him some of my fantasies and how I wish they would have put Hermione and Severus together as a couple and more. He just looked at me and smiled. Finally, the limo stopped he said we are here. The limo driver opens the door and Alan stepped out taking my hand and helped me out of the car and all I can say is that I had the biggest smile and shock look on my face. 


	12. Our Adventure

I stepped out of the limo and with a smile in aww as Alan took my hand we stood on the sidewalk across from one of the most prestige restaurants in London. The restaurant was co-owned by none other than Gordon Ramsay himself. What I didn't know was that Alan knew him. I was surprised and shocked. I always wanted to eat at one of his restaurants. I knew it was very expensive. I knew he had many restaurants here in London as well as in California. Hell's Kitchen is one of them. Alan took my hand and we walked into the restaurant. The waiter took us to our seats and we order our dinner and our drinks. Alan insisted on buying us red wine so that's what we had. We both had the Beef Wellington and we also got a side of the Rosato. The food was absolutely amazing. I couldn't believe that Alan is willing to pay for that and to take me to a place like that. I was very lucky and very blessed, to say the least. I couldn't wait for what was going to happen next. Alan said he had a lot planned for tonight and I couldn't wait. We ate our dinner drink our wine and we finally paid for our tab. We thank them and tipped our waiter and Alan walked me out of the restaurant. Alan was such a gentleman. I've never been a guy he respected me so well and took care of me. He was the guy of my dreams. The limo driver opens up the door and we got in. Alan told his driver where to go next and off we went. The next thing I know the limo stops in front of this building and we get out I stood in awe of what looked to be a dance hall in London. The door opens he took my hand again and we got out and walked up to the building. Alan asked me "Do you dance". I said, "I do". Next thing I know me and Alan are dancing in this London dance hall/ballroom. He was an amazing dancer and I felt so relaxed dancing with him. The music was just perfected. He had his arm around my waist and my head started to fall on his shoulder. I closed my eyes as he spun me around. I was in love. The next thing I knew the music had stopped and I lifted my head up and look into Alan's eyes. He asked in a whisper and said "Can I kiss you" and I said yes. I had butterflies in my stomach I can't believe he just asked me that and then he did it. After he kissed me I was practically numb I couldn't believe it Alan Rickman kissed me. The Alan Rickman kissed me on the Dance Floor on our first date. We dance some more before we left. After that we headed back to the limo had one more stop to make and then headed back to the hotel. Our next stop, we headed to one of the little dessert Bakery stores to have dessert. We had ice cream and a croissant and talk some more. I told him that we were getting ready to leave soon this is probably the last time we got to see each other. I knew we could still talk or text each other on the phone and I didn't want to leave. I don't want this night to end. We finished our dessert and headed back to when I have to go back to the hotel. But it's time we got back to the hotel and he had walked me to my room it was about 11 p.m. He told me how he couldn't wait to do this again and how he felt he was starting to fall in love with me and how he loved this night and felt the same. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. We said goodnight and I walked into my room.


	13. Flying Back Home

It had finally come. The day we all dreaded. The flight home. None of us wanted to leave but we had to get back and after 2+ weeks in London, we still had things to do for summer break before I finished up college and graduated. I loved my date with Alan in London and that morning I told all the girls about as we were packing for our trip home. They were so happy for me. 

As we were checking out of our hotel I got a text from Alan telling me how he's going to miss me and that he loves me and how he can't wait for us to date again. He told me how he will be in California for another movie premiere and conference and then back in Baltimore for a small get together. I can't wait. I told him I love him and I would see him again soon. 

We checked out got into our cab and headed back to the airport. We arrived checked into our flight and then boarded our flight back to Baltimore. After 18 hr flight, we were back home. God, I miss Alan so much but it was great to get back home. I texted Alan to let him know that I got home safe and how much I missed him and loved him but we could text or talk anytime. 


	14. Alan Calls Me

Its been almost a week since I got back with the girls from London and we are still on summer break. I was working on some stories I was planning on working on for the summer well during summer break when my phone rang it was Alan. "Hello," I said. He said hi to me. He asked me how my day was and what I was doing I told him what my plans were. I haven't really talked to him since I got back except a text to let him know I got home safe. I miss him like crazy and can't wait to be back into his arms. He asked about graduation and more and I told him. He said that he would be there. He also said how much he missed me and he felt the same as me. We talked some more and flirted. I told him some more of my fantasies such as phone sex and more. He liked the idea of that. This was another phone call we made to each other below of how all this came to be. 

We love to have our phone sex talk. It normally starts with how the day is going and then next thing erotic moans, groans, and pleasures. One night Alan called me as I was lying in our bed. I had missed him. We talked about our day. I told him that I missed him and he said the same to me. I told him that I was lonely and horny and needed pleasure. He knew I had a vibrator called the magic wand and it was amazing. He told me to take it out and use it. He told me to put the phone on speaker so he could hear me and I could hear him. I started to rub myself and used the magic wand. I started to moan and he did the same. He said "You like that don't you, don't you? I bet you'd like more....tell me, tell me what you'd like..." I said "I want all of you in me. I wish you were inside of me fucking me hard." "Oh shit, I said "I can't believe how good this feels. Fuck me, fuck my wet pussy, Alan." And then I could hear him get off with a grunt and we told each other we loved you and ended the call. 


	15. Our 2nd Date

Its been a while since Alan called me and we decided to kind of rush things and have a phone sex chat. I know, I know not probably the right thing to do when you only had your first date and then getting ready for your 2nd. 

Today is our 2nd date. Did I mention our phone call before deciding to have phone sex? I guess we could say that was part of our 2nd date. Anyway, he called me after a couple of weeks after I got back from London with the girls to tell me that he was going to be in my home town and I could wait to show him around and talk some more who knew. He was in California a couple of days ago and he was going to be leaving again to meet the cast there and he invited me to come with him just me and him. I couldn't wait. 

I just finished my day of working out doing some errands grocery shopping and more. I had just finished doing some college stuff and some blogging and writing. It was now 3 p.m. and I was getting ready to get in the shower to get ready to see him tonight he was coming to get me at 6 p.m. should we could have dinner and I was going to get ready to show him around the town. I couldn't wait. all I could do was smile and laugh at myself as I still couldn't believe it. He was coming to me on my own turf. 

It was finally 6 pm and he arrived at my door. We walked out to the car after I locked up my house and got in. He instead to drive so I showed him all over the small town I lived in and then headed down to the city. 

We arrived at a small bar to play pool and have drinks and then headed downtown to the Rusty Scupper it was an elegant seafood place that looked over the waterfront of the harbor and then decided to do a night cruise after that. 

After dinner we boarded the boat and took a night cruise around that harbor. He took my hand and walked with up the stairs to the bow of the ship and put his arms around my waist and I started to hum the Titanic song. We both shuffle a smirk/laugh at that. Alan said "singing Titanic are we." I said "I couldn't help it. It was one of my favorite movies well romantic movies. I love the Irish music in it I'm also Irish I told him." He started to nuzzle his mouth and nose into my neck kissing it. Making me moan. He whispered I love you. We stayed like that until the ship docked. After it docked he took my hand and led me off. We headed home back to my house to chill. 


	16. Our Relationship

Where do we begin. Our relationship has moved so fast and the fact we love each other. I couldn't ask for a better man. We decided to take our relationship and a new adventure to the next step. We decided to start sleeping over at each other houses who know what's going to happen next. 

I think I finally found that one. The way he looks, talks, smiles and more at me turns me on and I can't wait. On to our next chapter and adventure. 


	17. Spending The Night

Tonight was the night that we decided to take our relationship to the very next level after almost 2 1/2 dates. This is about the chapter before the last of our 2nd date were we leave off from my home town and getting off the cruise ship and coming over to my house to have a drink and who knows what. 

We were sitting on my couch after our wonderful night together with our drinks. Alan took a spot next to me and grabbed my hand and put it on his leg. It felt wonderful.

He asked me to stand up and come sit on his lap and so I did. We cuddle together pushing my face into his and he stroked my hair and kissed me. He whispered to me sweet words and more and it was starting to turn me on. Well both of us. After our make-out session. I asked him if he would love to spend the night with me and he said "yes". I was in love. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room after asking and laid me on the bed. He asks me if I slept naked or if I had sleep clothes to wear. I told him that sometimes I sleep in my underwear and tee no bra. I ask him and he said the same thing. He asked if I wanted to sleep naked with him tonight and I said "yes". We both smiled. He climbed up on top of me and help me take my clothes off. Kissing me as he was doing that. Then he opens up the covers to my bed before I did the same back to him and we both slid into bed together. I was curled up to him after both of us getting to bed and laying my head on his chest as he stroke my back into sleep. We both fell asleep after that. 


	18. California

After he spent the night at my house. We decided to head to California for the movie premiere and some work stuff that he needs to get done and he wanted me to come with him it also gave him more time with him. It seems like we couldn't be without each other and also he wanted me to spend the night at his mansion. 

He told me to bring my bathing suit with me and all the clothes that I would need. We were going to be there for about almost a week before we headed back home to Maryland. We talked more on about where we are going to live me staying with him in California and visiting London with him in our little cottage there or him move in with me in Maryland and get a new place on the water or get it anyway and used that as our vacation home in the summer. 

We finished packing and started to lock up the house and headed to the airport. We boarded our flight to Cali. We finally arrived after 6 hrs and got to his house in LA where he was living. It was gorgeous. I felt like I was living in a fairy tale. It was huge as well. It had everything we could ever need. I was in awe and in love with the place my first time visiting yet alone living a week in a mansion with the man I love and cant wait to spend the rest of my life with if we ever got married. 


	19. Movie Premiere-All Harry Potter

Today was the movie premiere or should I say all of the movies. This was the night were it was a 2-day event where we would watch all the movies. I couldn't wait to meet the cast again. It's been a long time since I saw them in London. Summer is coming close to an end and graduation is 2-3 months away. But I'm enjoying this time with him we have been together for almost 5 months now and I know he's the one for me we get each other and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with him. 

We arrived and met with the cast. We were on the red carpet. Getting an interview as his women-girlfriend. I love the feeling of him calling me his women, girlfriend all of it. They interview me and them asking me how I was and how I love being with him and more about the movie and what I thought about it. I told her that "I'm going to be Mrs. Snape. I'm proud of my man and how sexy he is when he's playing Mr. Snape. Watching him in the movie and on set is a huge turn on for me. I always love the student x teacher fantasies/relationship and he's amazing at it." I saw Alan respond and give me a look like he was ready to take me away and have his way with me. But I also saw a look like a surprise to him like did I really talk about our personal stuff on national tv or did I just say that. But I didn't care. I wanted the whole world to know that he was mine and I was his. 

We hung around more and talked to the fellow cast members before heading back to meet with them for dinner. I felt Alan put his arm around my waist as we walked back he turned his head to mine and whispered in my ear "How sexual to say that. I'm going to show you tonight sweetheart. You don't know how to turn on I am that you said that and I don't think I'm going to make it for long." I just smiled knowing I was playing a cat and mouse game. 

*note: I know when I wrote this chapter this was going back to the movie premiere in 2002 when the 2nd one was released. I'm going to write this chapter to that but with all the movies as they were released at the same time. 


	20. Meeting The cast

After all our interviews both with media and other fans. I left with him to meet the cast some that I saw when I was in London others who couldn't come on tour to London during the conference. I couldn't wait to meet them the ones that were there knew about our relationship and we're so happy for us. The others who weren't there and knew about us found out that night. They were surprised and happy for both of us. I call the cast family to me cause of our relationship they are like brothers and sisters and other parents to me as well. Tom Felton was amazing me and he hit it off like crazy. There was no doubt he was like a brother to me. A brother I never had. We related so well and shared so many common adventures and things. 

We both hung out with the cast more before heading to dinner. I knew some of the cast wanted to join us. We ended up going to this fancy Italian restaurant with Tom Felton, Emma Wattson, Rupert, Daniel Radcliff and Chris Columbus their director. 

I could see Alan staring at me giving me looks more like sexual looks. I knew he was trying to get payback after the interviews and I guess one way to do it is at dinner with his coworkers and our friends. But what he didn't know is that I had more payback coming that night after dinner when we got back to our house. 


	21. Dinner With The Cast

We arrived at the restaurant. We all sat down and started to order our food. While waiting we were talking and having some drinks laughing about our favorite moments of the movies and onset. Including pranks and more. I could feel Alan take his hand and put it on my thigh and leg and start rubbing it. I could also feel his foot rubbing my leg as well and I decided to do it back to him. By the way, I was wearing a short black dress with a thong on but didn't know I had a thong on. He took his hand and started to put his hand up my dress in my panties or thong. Oh, I knew payback was coming. He could tell I was getting wet and turned on. I started to give him a look that said to stop and not now. He finally stopped of my friends and his coworkers looked at me and asked if I was ok after they heard me give some type of moan. 

I knew I was going to kill him when I got back but I wouldn't. I love him so much. I couldn't be mad at him cuz I was so turned on by this. I just couldn't wait to get him home so I could get my way with him. I knew he felt the same. 

We finally finished our dinner we said goodbye to the cast got into our car and headed back to the house. Oh, this was going to be good. 

We got home and I grabbed Alan and pushed him into the door and started to unbutton his pants taking his juicy cock in my mouth sucking him good I don't know whatever came me. I was so horny and I could tell the same with him. He started to moan it took me further Adventures with him. I grabbed his balls and played with them stuck in them in my mouth while stroking his cock. After a couple of minutes, he finally let loose in my mouth as he shot his sweet cum down my throat. He calls me to squirt and I lost mine I took his hand and put it up to my dress so he could feel how wet I was. The look in his eyes as he saw how wet I was. I told him it was because of what he did to me back at the restaurant. He lifted up my dress and saw my thong on and I knew he was going to cum right there again. We took off each other clothes and he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He took his mouth and started to suck me and lick my clit. I moan so loud. I said, "Fuck me, Alan, fuck me now." "Yes, don't stop". "You like that"Alan said. "Yes," I said. He said, "Little Morgan wants to cum, doesn't she?" Alan said dropping lower to kiss my neck, ear, and collarbone. I was finally in love. I said to him "I love you, Alan...I don't know...how you are doing it but that feels fantastic." We both came and went to bed. We were flying back to Maryland the next day. 


	22. Flying Back Home

We woke up after an amazing night of passionate love and sex. I love this man with all my heart. We were finally flying back home to Maryland. We talked more about where we were going to live together and he asked me to move in with him so we are going back home to Maryland to pack all my stuff and sell my home but before that he's moving in with me until I graduated college and before we buy our new summer home in Deep Creek and also in Glen Burnie. 

We boarded our flight and headed home. I lifted up the armrest of the chair in first-class to snuggle into the seat with him with my head on his shoulder/chest as we slept together. Hearing his heartbeat and breathing I finally fell asleep. His arm wrapped around me. We finally land and he woke me up. He kissed me on the lips and we headed off the plane to get our bags and head home. 


	23. Moving In

We made up our mind that he would move in with me until I graduated and then I would move to Cali with him to live in his mansion. I was so excited. We also talked about buying 2 summer houses in the area both on the water because I always love the water and grew up on the water and it just felt natural with me and if we decided to settle down and have a family I want us to have our own space for our family and friends. 

He was so happy to move in with me. I was graduating in less than 2 months and this gave us plenty of time to pack and talk more about our future. I could finally relax. To finally be able to sleep with him in my arms and to sleep in peace was amazing. I love him so much. We started talking about what we both wanted some more and about more dates that we wanted to go on before the summer was over and I started back in school. I miss the girls and the girls miss me. Since we have been together I haven't spent a whole lot of time with them and I knew I needed to spend more time with them especially with me moving in with him across the country. 

Alan really liked my friends. He always asked about them. I told him that we should get together again with all of us before its time for us to move. 

That night we had dinner and we talked some more and then headed to be tomorrow was going to be another big day and I knew if we didn't get some sleep we were going to be very tired. 


	24. More Dates

We woke up and Alan leaned over and kissed me. He said, "Good morning beautiful." I said "Good morning handsome or should I say, professor." He smiled and smirked at me. I knew I could get to him. I love that he plays a hot professor and a sexy one as well. I'm one lucky woman to have a man like him and to fantasize about as a hot sexy professor. We got up and decided to shower together. It was amazing. He started to wash my body and hair. He massaged my back and my head and I did the same with him it felt wonderful. We decided to have a little sexual fun. I could see he was getting hard so I decided to tease him more and decided to go down on my knees in the shower and started to suck him off. I could hear him moaning at the feeling. Alan said, "Babe that feels amazing, keep going." I continued. I could feel him getting tight and to feel his release and he finally cum in my mouth. I took it all in and licked my lips. I got up and told him to kiss me so he could taste himself on me. We both moaned at the feeling and then we finished up and got out of the shower and dried off. 

We got dressed had breakfast and got ready for our next date. We decided to go on another boat ride. We decided to invite my friends out so I guess we could say it wasn't really a date night but we planned on going out to dinner again that night. 


	25. Graduation/Proposal

Well today is the day. It's finally here and the day I wanted for a long time. I'm finally graduating. 

I'm so happy to share this day with my friends and family but not only that but my hot and sexy man or should I say, my professor. 

That morning we woke up both of us got a shower and I started to get dressed in my cap and gown. Alan was acting all weird this morning. I had a feeling he was up to something but I wasn't sure. We had finally been together for almost a year and 1/2 and I still knew that this was the guy I wanted to marry and start a family soon. We left and headed to the college to take my place. We arrived and I took my place and they took there's. The ceremony started and they started calling each name to receive their diplomas. Finally, they called my name but before that my president at my college said that someone had an announcement that they had to say. 

Next thing I knew. I saw Alan walking up to the platform and he had roses for me and he took the mic and he said "Excuse me as I make this announcement. There is this amazing and wonderful woman here who is graduating and I have something special to tell her." "Morgan come here babe". I walked over to him and kissed him. I stood next to him and he said "I love from the day I met you and you mean the world to me. I didn't think I would fall in love with someone yet a beautiful woman like you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you sharing all of our adventures and starting a family together. I have a question for you. I knew right off the bat what he was doing and I just started to sob. He got down on one knee and said Morgan Elena Taylor Will You Marry Me? I couldn't speak I was still crying happy tears and I shook my head yes. He picked me up and we kissed so passionately and we could hear cheers, screams, and claps from the audience. We walked off the stage and with my man as we sat back down in our seats. I forgot to mention I was the last name to be mention in the graduating class to that was an amazing surprise to end the graduating ceremony. It ended and we got all kinds of congrats from family, friends and random people in attendance. I could believe I was engaged and to my amazing and sexy fiance. I could wait to get started on the wedding planning. It couldn't come soon. 


	26. Wedding Planning

I couldn't wait to start planning for our wedding. I knew how I wanted the wedding and who I wanted to be in the wedding. We decided to do a Harry Potter theme wedding. I can't wait to marry my prince, my Slytherin even though I would always be a Gryffindor. We decided that the bridesmaids would wear the house colors and I would be in a white dress with green and gold, him in a black tux with a gold and green tie to match. We had our wedding invites done as well. 

We decided to invite the cast. My bridesmaids were going to be Emma, Rachael, Hannah, Elisa and Megan as my maid of honor. The groomsmen were going to be Rupert, Daniel, Matthew, Devon, and Tom as best man. I love how this was all working out. Oh did I mention that after he proposed and I graduated college that we sold my house and I'm now living with him in Cali and also we did end up buying 2 more houses in Maryland to go back to on the water plus one in Flordia? I still ask myself why I bought so many houses with him and why we needed so many and I think the reason why was because we both wanted a huge family. We still talk about our future even after we are married. We talked about how many children we wanted and we decided that we wanted at lease 4 or 5. Anyway going back to wedding planning we found the best place for our ceremony and reception in Cali. We found a medieval castle that looks like Hogwarts and I can't wait. It actually has a Great Hall like Hogwarts. 

Alan has been so good to me and helping me plan the wedding especially in costume. Hehehe. I love him in costume as Severus. 

I heard the door open and he walked in and saw me working on something. I knew he knew it was some of the wedding. I was making up a seating chart on who I was going to put together. "Hey babe, what ya doing," Alan said. "I'm putting the seating chart together". We also decided to invite 200 of our close family and friends to our wedding. I mean I had a good group but it was mostly Alan's family and friends that were going to be in attendance. I love them all to death as if they are my family which they are going to be once we are married. 


	27. Wedding

Today was the day, it was finally here. I can't believe I'm getting married to my Slytherin. The wedding wasn't until 4 pm but I couldn't wait. 

The night before the wedding we had an amazing wedding rehearsal dinner the girls ended up sleeping over while Alan and the guys went back to Tom's house and spent the night. I hated that I was away from him but it was a traditional wedding rule. But it was nice having the girls over for company. I was so nervous and excited. I'm sure I never got a lot of sleep. Well, today its morning. Me and the girls I got up and had breakfast and chilled. I can't wait to give him his letter and gift and I can't wait for mine. We decided that we would get ready by noon and be out of the house by 2:30-3 pm to be at the ceremony. 

It was around 1 pm when there was a knock at the door it was Tom. Alan's best man and our friend. He gave me a letter that Alan wrote and my gift and I gave him my letter and gift to give to Alan. I kissed his cheek and said thanks and off he went. The girls gather around as I open the letter from Alan. It said 

My Dearest Gryffindor,   
I can't believe this day is finally here. I've waited my whole life to find you and make you mine. I remember the first day we met in London and I knew you were the one. As this day tips closer and closer to our wedding time. I cant wait to see you walk down the aisle. I know you will look beautiful. We have been through so much and I can't wait to continue this adventure and share my life with you and create our family. I love you, babe. You make me so proud and I can't wait to be yours. I love you so much. 

P.S. I saw this a while back on vacation and I wanted to give this to you to wear at our wedding. 

Love your soon to be Slythern,   
Alan. 

As I finished the letter I was sobbing his heartfelt words. I knew he really loved me. And I cant wait to see him as I walk down the aisle. As I open the gift I cried harder he had got me a necklace and earring set that matched my wedding dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. I loved it. 

Alan was in his room with his groomsmen getting ready when Tom came back with the letter and gift from me. He opens the letter and this is what I wrote. 

My sexy Slytherin,   
You are my love, my light, and my future. I can't imagine marrying anyone other than you, and as we join together on this day I feel 100% confident in this match. There's no one else on earth I'd rather share my life with, and I'm so excited to be your wife. I have no doubts. I've known since the first time you kissed me that you were going to be mine forever. You are my one true love.

I didn't believe in soulmates until I met you, but then you came along and changed everything. I thought life was good before you came along, but since we've been together I've been happier than I ever thought was possible. You make me content. You even cured my previously insatiable need to wander and travel. As I roamed from country to country, I was looking for a home. I found it in you.

I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life, even when it gets hard. But knowing us, it's going to be way more good times than bad and way more smiles than tears. I am so thankful for you. You aren't just the man of my dreams — you're the man beyond my wildest dreams.

Thank you for asking me to be your wife.

I cant wait for 4pm to come fast enough. 

Love your soon to be Gryffindor, 

Morgan

Alan just smiled and teared up at lease I found out later by Tom and then confirmation from Alan later that night. He opens his gift and inside was a flask with the wedding date and a very personal gift a photo album with all my sexy boudoir pictures in there for him including some Slytherin pictures I did for him. 

The time finally arrived and it was 4 pm. We had arrived. Everyone took their seats. Alan and the rest of the groomsmen and best man were already standing in place. The music started and the girls started walking down the aisle. After they were done my music started to play it was Beautiful in White. I could see Alan as he smiled and started to tear up as he saw me walk down the aisle in my father's arm. My dad kissed my cheek and turned to give me a way to Alan. He said, "Take care of my girl". Alan said, "I will". The priest started. He said Alan repeat after me. 

I Alan Sydney Patrick Rickman take you, Morgan Elena Taylor, to be my lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health and forsaking all others until death do us part.

Morgan repeate after me.

I Morgan Elena Taylor take you Alan Sydney Patrick Rickman to be my lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health and forsaking others until death do us part.

We both said our I do's and then we said our personal vowels 

Mine went like this: 

Alan,   
I promise to love you and cherish you. To continue to love and support you, to be your friend, mentor and more. I promise to bring forth a family and help you take care of our children and show them, love. To be an amazing wife and mother. I promise to honor, respect and keeping our vowels and forsaking all others until our time is up. To share many more adventures with through our ups and downs and forevermore. I'll be your Gryffindor to your Slytherin. I love you, babe. 

Alan's vowls to me: 

Morgan,   
I promise to love and cherish you. To honor you, respect you and keeping you until our time has come. I promise to be an amazing husband and father. I promise to raise these children you give me and to show and teach them love. I promise to share ups and downs with u, to share our adventures together and more, to be your Slytherin to your Gryffindor. I love you, babe. 

The priest spoke again saying by the power vested in me as a Minster of the gospel and in the state of California, I pronounce husband and wife Alan you may kiss your bride. 

Alan pulled me into him and kissed me like he never kissed me before. It was so hot and sexy. I was all ready to take him here and now but we had to wait. We had a party to be celebrated. We got all of our pictures taken and I knew I was going to be in love with them and I couldn't wait. 

We headed to our reception and had an amazing dinner. We danced all night. Our first dance as husband and wife was the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran and Beyonce. We both started singing to each other as we danced to the song. My head was on his chest as he swayed me around. His hand around my waist. I had my eyes closed feeling him hold me as the song played and he sang in my ear. He had an amazing voice. It was perfect. That was our favorite song. We played it over and over again when we were dating and will continue to do it now that we are married. 

My father-daughter dance was My Little Girl by Tim Mcgraw. I sobbed as I danced with my dad. It was perfect in all ways. Especially the bridge part. 

Alan told me that our honeymoon was a surprise and I couldn't wait. It was now almost midnight and It was time to end even though I wanted to continue to party it was late and I was tired but not too tired to take my man, my husband back to our room and make love to him tonight before we left for our honeymoon. 

This is what happens on our wedding night. Our breathing was intense. Alan picked me up Bridal style to our room and I'm dressed for me. I started to get the butt and then at all the contact I was getting. It was our wedding night and our honeymoon as well. I decided to wear there are sexual Bridal undergarments under my dress which included a white thong and strapless white laced bra. The look I saw of him looking at me after taking my dress off and what was under my smile. I said you like what you see and he said yes. 

We made love and we both finally came together and then fell asleep. 


	28. Honeymoon

After our amazing wedding night and wedding. we woke up together as husband and wife for the first time. It felt amazing. Alan rolled on top of me and kissed me so passionately and I did the same back to him. We got up and got ready for our honeymoon. I asked him where we were going and he said its a surprise you will find out when we get to the airport. 

Once our bags were packed and we showered and got ready we were out the door heading to the airport. We checked it and the lady at the ticket counter said congrats to us and enjoy our honeymoon in Hawaii Mr. and Mrs. Rickman. I was in love. My man, my husband was taking me to Hawaii. I kissed him and gave him a hug. We took our seats while we waited to board our flight. I couldn't wait to show him my surprise that I got him for our honeymoon. I bought a couple of sexy outfits to wear on our honeymoon. I can't wait to make love to him when we get there. 

Our flight was called and we were on our way to Hawaii for our honeymoon. We boarded on the flight. I just realized I hope he packs his professor outfit. I got turned on just thinking about it. I knew this was going to be an amazing honeymoon I wouldn't we wouldn't forget. 

We arrived in Hawaii just in time. I got our bags and headed to our hotel on the big island. We got to our room and open the door to our room it was amazing. We put our bags away and decided that we were going to tour the island before we headed back to have dinner and sex. 

We left the hotel and took a tour bus that shows us around the big island and different movie locations. We also had lunch together and then did some more touring before we headed back to the hotel. 

We arrived back at the hotel and went to our room. We bother showered together before another makeout session turned hot and heavy. I love kissing him. Feeling his lips on me is so sexy. He turned to me and whisper in my ear and said: "I know you were thinking and wondering if I brought my professor's outfit and I did". I just melted in his arms as he sucked and bit on my ear lobe at this. God, I can't wait. It turned into another session before we finally got out and got ready for dinner. 

We arrived at the restaurant and had dinner. He was playing me the whole night taking his foot and rubbing his foot up and down my thigh and leg just like he did a couple of months back during the cast dinner. I hated/loved him for doing this. He moved over and said in my ear take off your panties and give them to me. I said here right now he said yeah. So I took off my thong and wrapped it in my hand before giving it to him and putting it in his hand so he could put it in his pocket. I could feel the cool chill in the air blow through my clit and area and I had to hold back a moan. I was so horny for him. I was going to get payback and we could wait to leave so we could get back to play. 

We paid and left. Running to our room. We unlocked the door to our room. Alan slammed the door closed and picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slammed and pushed me up against the door as we make out and started to take our clothes off. Alan then pushed me on to the bed. I told him I had a surprise and I needed to go to the bathroom to put it on. He said ok. I got my new teddy outfit to put on and then came out of the bathroom. 

I could see that he had changed to his professor attired while I was in the bathroom. I said do you like what you see and I heard a growl and a moan come from his mouth. He started in his Snape voice which got me all hot and bothered. 

Sweet talking me tell me that I needed to be punished. So I took it. I got on the bed on my hands and knees. He started to spank me and touch me all over. He turned me over and started to undo my outfit kissing me and making out touching me feeling me shake. He took my legs over shoulders and started sucking on my clit. Touching my clit and sucked on it. I beg him to take me. Screaming and moaning. Mmm, I said as I whispered. He opened my legs again as he took his fingers and put them inside of me. I started to weather at the feeling. I could feel myself getting ready to squirt really hard at this. My breath became labored at the feeling. He grabbed my breast and started sucking on them as he flicking his tongue on my little buds, his teeth biting them as well. He started to stroke me again. I sat up and started to move his clothes and his robes and boxers. I start stroking his cock and giving him pleasure hearing him learn turns me on even more. I couldn't wait to feel this inside me. He took his cocked and started to pound into me. I could feel both of our releases. Soon. Finally, we both came.   
After crazy and amazing sex session and we got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get a washcloth he came back and started cleaning me off before getting back in the bed and holding me tight as we fell asleep.


	29. Our 1 Year

I can't believe it been one year since I and Alan got married or should I say my Slytherin. 

Life has been amazing and this one year journey of marriage couldn't have gone any better. We had our ups and downs like any marriage but to say the lease I can say that it been more ups than downs. I love this man. He takes care of me so well. 

I started my new job. I love what I do. I'm a screenwriter for movies. I was asked to write some prequels for Harry Potter as well as looking into doing a movie about Snape's life. Everyone has been asking since the last movie. Saying that if he didn't die and was still alive would he have gotten married, had children and more. Surprisingly they love us together as husband and wife in real life that they want us to play the characters and me portraying Snape's wife and raising a family. I cant wait to see what comes out of it. 

My husband is back at work spending some time with the cast catching up and getting ready for the new movies coming out. I'm here writing this, do you? 

Alan and I have talked about starting a family soon. We want a big family. We talked about having 4 to 5 children who know maybe more but we want to start with that amount. I can't wait to be a mother. And I cant wait to see Alan become a dad he's so good with children. I get butterflies when I think about it. 

We were at a party a couple of weeks ago and a friend of a friend had 2 children. One boy and one girl. And the baby girl was crying she was almost a year old. She was only 10 months and I guess she was hungry or just wanted to be held or both and Alan picked her up and held her in his arms and she went totally quite. Her big blue eyes looking up at him and smiled. Alan talked to her and her coos back and me seeing that I totally melted. I can't wait to see him with our daughter or our children. She is so going to be daddy's girl no doubt. He's going to have his hands full.   
  
Alan just called me and said to get ready that he had a surprise for me and I'm like ok love you see you soon. I got ready and he came in just as I finished with my hair and my make up. He came up to our room and had roses for me and said Happy anniversary to me and I said the same and that I loved him and he said the same. 

He said are you ready to go and I said yeah let's go. We left and headed to this little park. We got out and there was a pathway with candles lit and rose petals on the pathway with a table and more candles. There was a small gazebo where the table was and a small band with a cello player and 2 violinists playing soft music in the background. He pulled out my seat and help me to it and then took his. We talked about life and children more. Talked about our fist year and the many adventures of our first year as well. Then we ate and then the music started to pick up and Alan asked me if I wanted to dance and I said yes. He had his dress robes on and then our song started playing and he grabbed me by the waist and started to spin me around dancing with me to perfect. He was so perfect in my eyes. He kissed me and I kissed him back. It was very passionate. After a couple more songs we danced to. We decided to head back to our house and get very intimate together and wanted to make love. 

We got home. We walked in and shut the door. I turned to him and we started to make out again as we started walking up the stairs taking each other clothing off. We ended up in the bathroom as I started the bath. Alan started lighting the candles in the bathroom by that time the water was completely filled the bathtub and we were both naked and both of our favorite scents were added into the tub. He took my hand and helped me into the tub before he got in. I sat down and then he came behind me and then sat down. Once I saw him lying in the tub with his back against the back of the tub and laid back against his chest. He took his arms and wrapped them around me with the hot water and his legs as well. I could totally fall asleep in his embrace right now. He just started talking in my ear saying sexy things trying to turn me on. I was then he took a washcloth and started cleaning me. Washing me all over. Across my breasts and then over to my clit. I started to shiver at the feeling. He then said for me to turn over as he started washing my back and my ass. He started very slow towards my ass and start washing and going in and out of my ass crack. It felt amazing. I started to moan and shiver at the feeling. 

He finally finished and then I did the same to him both the front of him and the back of him before we decided that the water was getting cold and sleep was soon to follow. 

We got out dried off and head to bed. He put on a clean set of boxers and me in my boy shorts with no bra on. We crawled into bed had another make-out session and started to blow each other off me giving him a blow job before he ate me out and then we went to bed. Best one year ever. 


	30. Cabin/Sex Night

We bought our cabin in Deep Creek, Maryland on the lake. It was wonderful.: We both loved it and decided to go up for the weekend and spend some alone time together. We arrived at the cabin and it had been a long day. We got ready for bed but not before we decided to have a little erotic sexual night to ourselves. After I left the bathroom Alan was laying on the bed. I knew I could keep him challenged in my sexual appetite. I love having sex with my husband and my amazing man. He started to untie the robe that was wrapped around me with the teddy I had on. It fell to the floor as he started to lift the teddy over my head and dropped it on the floor. Soon his clothes fell as well and joined mine. "You are so sexy babe" as Alan's lips took mine. My hand roamed his chest as our chests were flushed. "And you, my prince, my wizard are incredibly sexy," I couldn't get enough of him of my sexy hot Slytherin wizard I call my husband. 

Alan took my hand and guided me to the bed and admired me as I lay on the bedspread out in front of him. 

Alan growled as my legs parted open and exposing the blooming flower before him. He loved into me into my fleshy folds with his tongue lapping at the sweet juices that flowed so freely. 

I started to groan at the feeling. "Oh Alan, oh please, Alan....please I need you now". 

Alan purred as he nibbled on my clit. "My dear, I have not finished but I will fulfill your request as soon as I finish eating you". 

Baby you are so evil saying such things with such a sinful voice. My body thrashed and shook. "Ahhhh, Alan!!!!!!" I found it hard to breathe at the feeling. 

Soon I was throbbing beyond control and decided to take the bull by the horns as it was. I flipped him on his back as I straddle him. 

Alan chuckled "Lioness, I was right about you how fitting for a nickname". I will always be your Gryffindor and your lioness. 

I smiled and took his length and pushed it into me into my tight threshold. Moaning at the feeling. I started to ride him and ground myself on him. Omg Alan, ahh I'm cumming hard. I didn't have to tell him he could feel my walls clenching around him. 

Alan groan "my Gryffindor lioness, you are amazing keep riding me. 

We finally hit our release and we both cried out at the same time. Ahhh our voices formed as one. 

Alan game me all he had and finally shot his seed into me and I fell to the side of him. 

Alan rolled over to me on my side and held me. Kissing me pulling me closed. We decided that this was the night after talking about starting a family that we were going to spend this weekend practicing on making babies. I knew this could be the one but we had the whole weekend and tomorrow would be Saturday. We decided that I would stop taking birth control 3 weeks ago. 

We both said I love you before I laid my head on his chest and we both fell asleep. 

It was Saturday morning. I woke up in Alan's arms "Good morning my sexy Slytherin" I cooed. Alan pulled me into him kissed me and said: "Good morning my sexy wife". 

I grabbed the impressive serpent between his legs and said "I know how to make the morning even better, my sexy wizard," I started to stroke him with my long slender fingers.

Alan groan "And how would you propose to do that, my little lioness? Like this taking my mouth and sucking him three times before I pulled off with a pop and then got up and straddled him and plunged down on his length.

Alan moan as I rode him harder. I started crying out louder as he continues to pound both of us. As we both started milking each other. He finally shot his fully loaded seed into me. I could feel it hitting my cervix. 

I dropped to my side and held him as he held and kissed me. It was a perfect Saturday morning and we had all day to make love and have amazing sex to try to make a baby. 


	31. Starting A Family

We decided to start a family. We knew it was time already. And as you see throughout all these chapters how bad we wanted to. 

I decided to go off birth control 3 months prior and then 3 weeks before the cabin trip. And then we started trying then. We have been trying for several months now and hoping soon that we are pregnant. I cant wait to see him become a dad. 

Seeing him as a father turned me on and because of that, we kept trying. Finally, we tried for a test because I was starting to get run down and always tired and so forth and I knew Alan could sense this. 

I knew he was going to be a great father and so forth and I couldn't wait to be parents. 


	32. Were Pregnant

After trying for several months and feeling let down. I started to feel off and Alan could sense that. I was always tired, sick in the morning, and more. I decided when Alan was at work that I would go and take a test to find out and then tell him. I couldn't wait. I realized just then that I also had missed my monthly by 2 months. So I'm guessing I'm 2 months pregnant at this moment. I took the test and it was positive. I started to cry. I decided to call my doctor and get a more positive test to be sure I was pregnant. It came back as positive and it was really happening. I was 2 months pregnant with Alan's child. He was going to be a daddy. I couldn't wait to tell him. 

Alan finally came home from work. He saw me sitting on the couch crying. I was crying happy tears. He said "lioness, are you not feeling well. You have been very tired, sick and more. Are you ok? Why are you crying? Is everything ok? 

Yeah I said. I moaned as he lifted my feet up and started massaging my feet. I said I found out why all this is happing. "I went to visit my doctor today and that is the surprise I wanted to tell you". 

"What is it baby," Alan said as he stroked my hair. He was worried. I started to cry more but happy tears. I smiled as I took his hand and placed it on my belly. It took a couple of minutes to figure out and his eyes got really wide and big and I said "We are going to be parents" "Were going to have a baby". We both started to cry then he asked me how far along and I said 2 months. I told him I wasn't sure if we were having a boy or a girl or if it was going to be twins or just one baby. I was so excited. Then I heard the most amazing and sweetest thing. Alan kissed my belly and said " Hey little one it's you, daddy. I can't wait to meet you and hold you and I know you momma can't wait either. I love you little one". Next thing I knew I was crying again. 

Alan picked me up and carried me to our room. I said "I love you babe" and he said to me too. He laid me down on the bed and left to get me a drink from the kitchen. He said ill be back. I said "I'll be waiting for you my Slytherin".


	33. Telling Everyone

We were going to tell everyone we were pregnant. We decided to throw a huge party and announce the pregnancy. I couldn't wait. 

We found out 2 months ago that we were pregnant and decided to tell everyone that not only were we pregnant but with twins one boy and one girl. 

It started out about 2 weeks ago that we headed to an appointment with my doctor to find out what we were having. We couldn't wait to see the little one that was growing in me. We didn't know if it was going to be a boy or girl or twins. After waiting they called us back and we went into the room I laid on the table they had. She put the gel on my belly and started to move it around until she said "Oh what do we have here" and I said "Is everything ok" she said, "Yes dear you see these two sacks, it looks like you guys are having twins". I looked at Alan and we were in shock. I smiled and started crying he kissed me and I said, omg twins. My doctor said do you want to find out what you are having and we both said at the same time yes. She said that we were having a boy and a girl. 

We talked some more. I mention to her if it was possible that I wanted a home birth that includes a water birth. I mean if the very thing goes well with the pregnancy. I mean have you heard of a woman having a natural home birth with water and delivering 2 babies at the same time. She said yes that it would be fine. We would have to monitor it but I don't see a problem with it. We said ok. Oh and she mentions 2 midwives to have as support as well. Amy and Megan. 

Going back to the party we had everyone there including the cast and I said everyone we have a surprise. Babe do you want to tell them or do you want me and he said why don't we say it together and I said ok. We looked at them and said "We're pregnant" they all flipped out and then I said there is more and they we told them not only that we were pregnant but with twins. One boy and one girl. And that then ended of that happy tears and celebration throughout the whole night. 


	34. Seducing My Babies Momma

I was huge. I was carrying twins and was about 7 months along. 

"Awe Alan look at me, I'm huge" I pouted pushing my robes off my body and getting ready for bed. 

Alan took my shoes off and started rubbing my feet. I started to moan at how good that felt. 

Alan said "I think you look hot and sexy baby. I love you like this. You are carrying my children and making me a father". He started teasing me by taking his fingers and trailing up my leg to my thigh and up to my clit. My hormones were going crazy and I wanted him so bad. This pregnancy was crazy. Did crazy things to me. 

I said to him that you're just saying that and that's our babies. Oh, kids daddy is just kidding. The babies starting kicking me. He chuckled your stressed babe. After settling the babies down by talking to them. He laid me back and pushed open my legs wide. 

He started touching me and caressing me. Eating me out with that amazing mouth and boy was my clit very sensitive with this pregnancy. It never ceases to amaze me how gentle he was with me especially now that I'm pregnant. 

So beautiful he said. Oh, Alan, I love you. 

His mouth full as he was eating me out. Giving me so much pleasure causing me to giggle and moan at the same time and at the feeling as well. We both created away to make love since I got bigger. 

His long strides in me felt good. His fingers pushing in and out of my clit as he rubbed it and pushed further and out. I could feel myself getting ready to squirt and release. Then it happens I felt my juices as the spray of warm liquid squirted from me. Oh, God Alan. His mouth still on my clit licking everything up. Alan cried out, mmm babe you squirted on me that was so sexy. A mouth is full of my fluid. He got on top of me and kissed me. I could taste myself on him. And it felt amazing and set me off more. He released his seed deep into me. After that, we both fell asleep. It was one of my top 10 favorite love sessions with him. God, I was still turned on. 


	35. Going Into Labor

We cuddle together and discuss when they would meet with Megan, my midwife, so we could make the arrangements. 

A few days later, Alan and I had a meeting with Megan and Alyssa, they were coming over for lunch so they could evaluate the space. When they arrived, they also met Amy, the doula that she selected to assist her during the birth. (A.N.: A doula is someone who accompanies a woman in labor, mothers the mother and father, taking care of their emotional needs throughout childbirth and afterward. A doula also provides support and suggestions for partners that can enhance their experiences of birth.) Over lunch, they discussed how to set up the flat so everything would be ready whenever I went into labor. Some of the keys that they suggested were to set up space so I felt safe and comforted as well as there is enough space for them to work. 

"We would love to birth in our bedroom but also like to use our living room and to have two rooms available. Would that be fine? I asked. 

"That would be fine. We have a heater that we can add to keep the pool warm for both pools if you are going back and forth. Megan said. I said ok. 

Alan and I looked at each other, not sure if they should say anything, they both knew how to take care of that but they weren't sure if they wanted to reveal that information. Megan squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes and smiled before turning back to the midwife.

"Amy, I can take care of that issue, it won't be a problem, I will make sure of it." Amy nodded in complete understanding then continued. 

"When Morgan's contractions start, call us first. Then fill the pool with warm water. When she's ready, sometime after her water breaks, she will want to get into the pool. This will help support her body as the contractions intensify and Alan, they will get pretty bad. Are you going to be able to handle that? She's going to need you to be really strong for her. It is true this will be easier on her body but it will by no means be easy." 

"Yes, I can do it. Don't get me wrong, I'm nervous, but I know I can do it." His voice was confident and the love in his eyes warmed Amy's heart. There was nothing she loved more than eager dads-to-be. They were so adorable. They finished lunch; the women took some notes about the space before examining me. Then they finished; Megan and Alyssa left but Amy stayed to speak to the couple.   
  
When I found the doula training, it was a perfect fit. I will be able to comfort Morgan, support her in anything she needs. 

Alan had a concerned look on his face. "But what about me? What am I supposed to do?" Amy squeezed his hand. 

"Alan, your job is to be there for Morgan, mind, body, and soul. If she needs to lean on her, physically, then you can climb in the pool with her. Do whatever you do and have been doing all along to comfort her. My job is to provide comfort for both of you, to set the scene, so to speak. Everything from the lighting to the room temperature to the music that's playing all contributes to the birthing experience. I help to facilitate that, making it as perfect as possible for the two of you. The nicest thing about my relationship with Megan and Alyssa is that we work extremely well together and we are very familiar with each other's practices. This makes it much more comfortable for the two of you. "

He swallowed harder than he was expecting and blinked a bit as his cheeks turned a bit pink. "What is it, babe?" I turned to him then she looked away and started to blush as well. "Ok, you two, is someone gonna clue me in?" I cleared my throat and let out a slow breath.

"Sorry, Amy. We just never expected to be telling anyone this; it's a bit embarrassing for us but now, I guess it would be best to tell you so we know if it's ok or not. My cheeks were scarlet and my voice was shaky as I spoke. 

When I started getting bigger and I started having severe back pain, I started taking a lot of warm baths. Alan would take them with me. We began a little ritual he would massage my back to help loosen up the muscles and to ease my discomfort." She paused then looked down. Amy took Morgan's hand, squeezing it, gently. 

"Morgan, you and Alan love each other, and your love created these little babies. Nothing that you do together is wrong and we, Megan, Alyssa, and I, would never dream of judging you because of anything that you do as a couple in order to make this pregnancy easier on you." I smiled and seemed to relax a bit; then she continued.

"As I was saying, Alan found some ways to ease my discomfort, I don't know if they're conventional. He stroked the sides of my breasts. I don't know why it helps but it really does, even when I had false labor pains, it helped a lot. He also rubbed my legs, which seems to help a great deal." As I spoke Amy listened intently but said nothing. Alan continued where I left off. 

"You have seen, Amy, I am a Reiki master and I know several different types of massage so I've been able to help relieve some of her discomfort using the techniques I've learned." 

Amy nodded, "May I make an observation about the two of you?" Alan and I looked at each other then looked back at her and nodded. "Correct me; if I'm wrong but you have a very healthy intimate relationship and both of you find a great deal of comfort in physical contact, meaning the touch of your partner. Am I right?" We both nodded. I tried my best not to blush but I couldn't help it. I didn't realize they were so transparent. "Because Morgan finds the most comfort from your touch, Alan, I suggest that you continue to do all of the things that you've always done to comfort Morgan throughout the pregnancy when she's in labor. It has obviously worked thus far so you must be doing something right." He smiled shyly. "Now Morgan, this isn't going to be easy so you need to listen to your body, that is why you chose to take this route; with no medical. Just trust your body and let it do what it has to do. We will all be here to support you and help you through this." I nodded.

"Amy, I'm nervous actually, I'm scared." For the first time since all of this had started, I actually said it out loud. Alan instinctively put his arms around me; Amy watched Morgan's body relax into his. She had worked with many couples over the years but these two really had something special and they knew it. 

"It's alright to be scared. You've got Alan to lean on when you're scared. Megan and Alyssa will keep you and your little ones safe. So there is no need to worry." 

"Thank you, Amy." 

"For what"

"Just for being here. This is more than I ever expected." 

"The first time always is, Morgan. Now you get some rest and I will talk to you tomorrow." Alan showed Amy out then went back to me. 

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, tentatively. 

"I think that we'll be fine. I trust them; how about you? You're the important one in this equation."

"I like them, especially Amy, there's just something about her I really like."

"Yeah, me too. Now, my love, it's time for you to take a nap, you look exhausted." 

I complied without argument; he was right; she was exhausted. Carrying around all of this extreme weight was beyond tiresome. I didn't even remember my head hitting the pillow. 

About 4 weeks later, at 5 am, I woke to wetness on the sheets. At first, she was afraid that she didn't make it to the washroom in time but then she realized, as a stabbing pain washed over me. 

'This is it'. 

I didn't want to frighten Alan so I clenched my teeth and quietly got out of bed. I went to the washroom to change out of my wet pajamas. When I came back, I went to Alan's side of the bed. For a moment, I stood, just looking at him. In a few hours, our lives would change forever. He would not only be just her husband, but he would also be someone's father. Alan, a father, something he's always wanted, something he feared would never happen yet something he that scared him to death. I knew he would be a wonderful father. This was going to be the longest, scariest, most wonderful day of our lives. I touched his face gently, brushing his hair from away from his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled, He placed his hand on her full belly then looked into my eyes. 

"It's time, isn't it?" Morgan nodded and smiled. "Are you ok?" 

"I think so. My water broke. I don't know how long I've been having contractions, I haven't timed them yet. They don't seem too close together" I squeezed Alan's hand as a contraction started. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth against the pain. Alan rubbed my leg and started to talk to me.

"Babe, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me. I'm right here, Angel, just breathe, nice and slow. Come on, in through your nose and out through your mouth... In and out In and out" My breathing calmed as the pain passed. 

"Thank you."

"That's my job", he smirked. 

Alan got dressed, sweatpants and a t-shirt, and helped me downstairs. He called Megan and Amy, filled the tubs with warm water. There was a nice fire in the fireplace then he sealed it off so the heat wouldn't affect the tub but it would still keep the room at a comfortable temperature. All the while, he was there to time my contractions, comforting me and keeping me calm. I was trying to be so strong but he could look into my eyes and see how much pain I was in. 

By the time Megan, Alyssa and Amy arrived; My contractions were just 6 minutes apart. I had Amy put on the labor playlist that we made, the volume was set really low so it would help to keep me calm. Amy set up a small cooler close to the pool, stocked with water, juice, popsicles, and other little snacks for the couple, to help sustain them during their journey. So we can eat light snacks in order to sustain my strength. 

Megan and Alan helped me into the water then Amy held my hand while Alan called Emma and Tom to let them know that I was in labor and he would call after the baby arrived. 

"How's Morgan doing?" Emma asked she couldn't hide the concern in her voice. 

"She's trying to be strong but it's getting pretty intense." 

"Tell her we love her."

"I will. I'm not sure when I will be able to call you again."

"Don't worry about us; just take care of Morgan." 

"Will do, Emma."

"Alan!!", Amy yelled from the living room.

"I've gotta go. Bye." He ran into the room, Morgan was curled up into a ball crying with her head on the side of the pool; he ran to her side. 

"The contractions are getting much stronger; she needs you, now more than ever. Alan stroked her hair and Morgan opened her eyes. Her face was streaked with tears. 

"Hi Angel" 

"Alan, it hurts I'm scared. she clutched his hand tightly.

"I'm here, Love It's ok. He rested his forehead against the side of my head. Do you want me to hold you?" I shook my head, yes; my face was streaked with tears. Alan kissed my temple, then stood and disrobed down to his boxers. He looked at Amy, asking, without words, if she would mind if he took them off. 

"Alan, she's your wife, we're just here to support the two of you. Do whatever feels right for the two of you." 

He nodded and removed his boxers and climbed into the small pool behind her. I leaned against him, whimpering from the pain. 

"I'm here, Love. Alan's here. Shhh, I love you, Angel" He ran his hand across my cheek. 

"I can't feel you get this bloody thing off of me..." I tugged at my wet t-shirt and bra. "Get it off.. Get it off."

Alan helped her take off her t-shirt and bra; when she felt her skin against his, her breathing slowed a bit. As the next contraction began, he whispered encouragements and endearments in her ear as he gently stroked her upper thighs. I held his wrists and whimpered but I was much calmer now. As the contraction ended, I relaxed against Alan's body. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and rocking me gently. Amy leaned in, whispering into Alan's ear. 

"You're amazing with her. Keep it up." Amy placed a warm wet towel on my chest so she wouldn't get a chill. Alan held Morgan and stroked the side of her breast. Her eyes were closed, her head was resting against his chest.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Nice and slow. Again, in and out. Focus on the sound of my voice, I love you, sweetheart. While Alan leads Morgan through a guided meditation in order to keep her relaxed. 

you've got the door, now open it and walkthrough. It closes, quietly, behind you. Tell me where you are, babe

I'm on the patio, looking out at the lake. 

You walk down to the lakeside, what do you see? He felt her body tense as another contraction began. Come on, Love, breathe nice and slow, it's almost done. Her body relaxed and Alan continued. What do you see? 

I see us, having a picnic under the big oak tree. You're lying in my lap, and I'm reading to you. I gasped softly. 

Another contraction? He asked. I shook her head, no. 

Oh Alan, she's beautiful. She's peeking around the tree, looking at you. I giggled, softly. She jumped on you. Oh, Merlin! She looks just like you. She's so beautiful. Our son is so handsome as well. 

She doesn't look like her mommy? He asked, softly. 

She has my curls. She said with a smile.

Alan smiled; that was what he always wanted, his wife, and his daughter and son. Contrary to popular belief, he wanted a little girl in the worst way. Again, how very unRickman-like of him, he should want an heir to carry on the family name. Obviously, he could care less about that; he wanted a little girl just like his wife; beautiful, brilliant and a force to be reckoned with. They also had a boy so it would carry out the name. Alan continued the meditation; Megan checked my vitals and nodded to him, letting know that it was working very well. He smiled; he knew it would. 

Amy had gone to the kitchen and got some more juice for both of them. She couldn't help but smile at the two of them as she watched them. As much as she loved her job, it warmed her heart to see a couple that barely needed her support. They were so connected, it was truly beautiful to see and she felt honored to be able to share at this moment with them.

I started to push back against Alan, her breathing was much faster now.

"Oh Oh Alan, I can feel the baby I wanna push Please I need to push" 

Alan looked at Megan; she could see the concern in his eyes. She checked the baby's heartbeat and made sure that Morgan was fully dilated, everything was fine. She looked at Alan and nodded. 

"Yes, Love, it's time, you can push now." 

To Morgan, it felt like being a strange almost surreal dream state. Her body took over, she wasn't consciously doing anything. She could hear Alan's voice; encouraging, telling her how much he loved her. She could hear herself breathing, she could feel the pressure. Her nails dug into Alan's wrists as she heard someone cry out, it was her. There was a pain, and it felt like her heart was going to burst; there was a feeling of release, and then she looked down. 

"Oh Gods Our baby Alan, our baby" She was laughing and crying at the same time. I couldn't move; I just stared at the infant, in shock. Amy placed the baby on my chest. She very quietly checked the baby's vitals, without disturbing the new family. She placed a warm wet towel over the baby; just like the one on my chest, to keep the baby warm. 

"Alan, look what we made. We made a baby girl." I couldn't stop crying as I looked at our daughter. 

"She's beautiful, love. Look at all of that brown hair like Mummy." The baby yawned and opened her eyes, looking at them, as if she recognized them. 

"Alan, she has your eyes. Look at her little hands and her little feet." He could only smile as tears of joy ran down his face. His wife and his daughter, in his arms, there is no greater joy. 

When Megan and Alyssa had the baby all settled in on the couch, resting. I started to go into labor again giving birth to our son. 

"Yes, Love, it's time, you can push now." 

To Morgan, it felt like being a strange almost surreal dream state. Her body took over, she wasn't consciously doing anything. She could hear Alan's voice; encouraging, telling her how much he loved her. She could hear herself breathing, she could feel the pressure. Her nails dug into Alan's wrists as she heard someone cry out, it was her. There was a pain, and it felt like her heart was going to burst; there was a feeling of release, and then she looked down. 

"Oh Gods Our baby Alan, our baby" She was laughing and crying at the same time. I couldn't move; I just stared at the infant, in shock. Amy placed the baby on my chest. She very quietly checked the baby's vitals, without disturbing the new family. She placed a warm wet towel over the baby; just like the one on my chest, to keep the baby warm. 

"Alan, he has your eyes. Look at his little hands and his little feet." He could only smile as tears of joy ran down his face. His wife and his son, in his arms, there is no greater joy. He had both of his children. 

They took Alan aside and gave him instructions for the next 24 hours. Kelly was going to be coming over tomorrow morning to check on them, just as a precaution. Megan didn't mind, she knew that Morgan was like family to Kelly and she would do the same thing if she were in Kelly's shoes. Amy told Alan to call if he needed anything and she would come over if they needed any help. She usually stayed for the first 12 hours but, after watching them together, she could tell that they were ok and just wanted to give them some alone time. Alan took impeccable notes and said his polite goodbyes before going back to me and our little girl and boy. He stood at the end of the sofa, taking in the beautiful sight before him, his beautiful wife and their amazing daughter and a handsome son. He walked over, and sat down on the floor next to them; I opened my eyes. 

"Hi Daddy"

"Hi Mummy Maybe we should think about giving our amazing girl and handsome boy a name."

"I think I know what we are going to name them." 

"Really?"

"I think so." 

How about for our daughter 

Rebecca Grace Rickman

Born on Febuary 2006 at 5pm   
8 lbs 12 oz and 36 inches

For our son 

Alan Severus Rickman Jr. 

Born Febuary 2006 at 5:15 pm   
6 lbs 4 oz 21 Inches 

I saw his face light up at the thought of naming our son after him. We both cried and then we hugged our children, fed them and went to bed. It was a long day. 


	36. Meeting The Family

It's been a couple of days since I gave birth to the twins. Alan and I are in love with them and seeing him as a father is so adorable. He loves being a father. Today some of the family is coming over and some of the cast families to visit the twins. 

My parents stopped by and so did Alan's. They are in love and love being grandparents. The twins love them too. Our parents have been helping out for a couple of weeks now. They love it and love to help us out. 

Today Rachael, Elise, Megan, and Hannah stopped by along with Daniel, Tom, and Emma to see the twins. They arrived and took turns holding them and talking about who has who with me and Alan's look. It was hysterical at some point in the talk. We still haven't decided on Godparents yet although we have somewhat of an idea and I don't think we are not done having more kids. Since their birth, I and Alan have talked about having more even changing the number of children we wanted. We now wanted to try to have 6-8 and even though labor was tough and tiring. I could see myself having more children and doing them all naturally unless otherwise. Alan was my rock and still is when it came to me going into labor and I couldn't have done it without him. I cant wait to see what's in store with this family and more. 

We also created announcements to tell them about the twins. 

It says: 

Welcome to the world 

Alan Severus Rickman Jr.   
Born Febuary 2nd 2006  
At 5 pm weighing at   
6 lbs 4 oz 21 inches

And 

Rebecca Grace Rickman  
Born Febuary 2nd 2006  
At 5:15 pm weighing at  
8 lbs 12 oz 36 inches

Everyone loved them. We did as well they turned out so well. 


	37. Watching Our Family Grow

It's been a while since the twins were born. We are doing great. We are getting ready to go on another anniversary soon. I can't believe we are going to be married 2 years coming up and 2 kids already. I still think about that day when I and Alan were first dating and we talked about our future about getting married, buying our house, me moving in with him, having children and changing our minds almost all the time on how many we wanted until we finally decided to have between 4-8. I know, I know crazy to think that. Alan came in from work and I had stayed home with the kids. He walked up to me and dipped me and kissed my lips. I moaned in the kiss. It felt amazing just like the first time we kissed. "Hey baby," he said. I said "Hey babe back" "How was your day," he said. I said "Good. I spent some time with the kids and got some housework done". "How was work," I said. "It was good babe. The guys miss you. They want to know when we are all getting back together. They miss the twins" He said. Chris said that he was planning on stopping by one day. He said he would let me know. I said "Ok". I miss them too Alan. "We deffently need to get back together and do dinner again. Remember that night babe". I said with a wicked smile and a sexy tone. He said "Yes". "So I don't have to remind you about that night or have to rehash that night". I said to him. "No babe," he said. 

I remember that night like it was yesterday. Us having dinner with the cast after the movie premier and interviews and me flirting with him and him doing it back to me at dinner. 

Seeing him with our children makes me smile. He's so good with Alan Jr. And Rebecca. He's very active in their lives as they are growing up and when he comes home their eyes and smiles get wide when they see him come home even when it been a long day. I couldn't ask for anything better. God, I love this man and everything about him. He's an amazing husband and father and I cant wait to see our family continue to grow. 


	38. Another Anniversary

Today is our anniversary. We've been married for 2 years. I love my man so much. He takes care of me so well. 

Today he called to tell me how he loves me and how he's coming home early to surprise me and take us out on our anniversary. 

He arrived home and brought me my favorite flowers and roses. He kissed me passionately. By that time I was already and dressed. The kids were staying at his parent's house and they were also spending the night so we could have alone time together. I couldn't wait for our anniversary date and to get home and get down and dirty with him. 

He took me out to dinner which was so romantic. Just like the date we had at the park with romantic candles and roses. We had a nice dinner and it was so cute how we fed each other and dessert which was chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream and chocolate. 

We got up and slow danced. I laid my head on Alan's chest. Him singing to me again. I love how he sings to me. I just close my eyes as we sway back and forth at the feeling. It was so perfect. I can't wait to go home and make love to him. We finished dancing and our date and headed back home to spend more time alone. 

We got home open the door and walked in. He locked the door. Alan picked me up bridal style and carried me up to our bedroom. Once in the stripped me down out of my clothes and I did with him. He picked me up again and laid me down on the bed. 

I spread my legs wide open as he took his fingers and started to massage my clit. I moaned at the feeling and pressure. It felt amazing and then I feel nothing. He stops and then got up and turned around laying on his stomach with his face near my clit. He put his face oh my clit I'll start taking this time and licking me. He starts to nibble and bite on my clit and it felt good. I moan in pleasure. Feeling release and then I start to cum. Screaming his name as I have my release. Oh God baby, God baby this feels so good. Alan, baby this feels good. Make me cum again. He keeps it up and then my 2nd orgasm comes. 

I pulled him up as I sit up. I take his cock in my mouth and I start to suck it. Playing with his balls and massaging them. I hear him moan at the feeling that I'm giving him. Alan says to me Go baby go suck me hard. I feel him tighten and then he finally releases in my mouth. 

I get up and he lays down on the bed as I climb up on top of him taking his cock and putting it in me as I'm riding him. We were pounding each other until he finally cums in me and we pull out and fall back to sleep. 


	39. On Set

Today we were going to be on set. I brought the twins so they could watch their daddy. It also gave us time to spend with the cast family and for the twins to meet the rest of the cast who hadn't seen them yet. 

I love watching my man work. He's so hot when he's in character. We are now working on the scene for the last movie as well as a surprising set for the opening of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter both for Flordia and California. Alan saw me and the twins and smiled. We surprised him in away. I mean he knew I was coming but not the twins. 

Chris who is our director called for a 10-minute break and Alan ran over to us and kissed me and our babies. When Alan Jr saw his daddy he opens his arms up wanting his daddy to hold him. I laugh. I think he likes his daddy's costume especially his wig. Every time Alan wears his wig Alan Jr likes to play with it and pulls on it. It's so cute watching them together. Our daughter, on the other hand, is defiantly going to be a daddy's girl when she gets older. She already has him wrapped around his finger and can't say no. After putting Alan Jr down. He saw Emma and Daniel and ran over to him and our daughter decided it was her turn to have a daddy to herself. She loved him. Same as Alan Jr she loves her daddy's costume and wig as well. It made Alan laugh. 

Alan finally put her down and she saw her uncle Tom and went to him and wanted him to hold her as well. It was so cute. 

We both turned to each other after knowing the kids were ok and he kissed me again. 

"Hey baby," I said. Alan said "Yeah". I said, "I love you and can't wait until you come home". I started whispering in his ear what I wanted to do to him when he got home and wanted to get him all hot and bother. I'm such a bad wife. I smiled to myself. I know that I was going to have repercussions coming to me but I couldn't help it. 

It was time for all of them to get back to work and I called for the kids to come back with me and that it was time to go but we would see daddy again soon when he came home. I kissed my husband again one more time and said I love you and that I'll see you when you come home and asked him what he wanted for dinner. He responded back to me that he wanted me for dinner. I had to hold back a moan to stop myself. I said ok and that I would be ready for him. But he also said that he didn't care whatever I make is fine. 


	40. Visiting Cast Family

Its been a while since we were all together as a family not just us but the cast as well and decided that we would all get together and have a night of fun with them and the twins. They love hanging out with the cast and so do well. 

We ended up going out to dinner with everyone and the kids were passed along. It was also a time for us to celebrate our birthdays together before it happens since we will probably just going to celebrate our birthdays as husband and wife and not with cast, family, and friends as well as the kids. It was a fun night. 

We finished up and then headed back home. Plus the kids were tired. But a great night. 


	41. Celebrating Hubby's Birthday

Today was my husband's birthday. I couldn't wait to celebrate his day with him and I couldn't wait to please him later on in the night. I had so much plan for him both sexually and non sexually. We planed to celebrate with friends and our children during the day and then have alone time just for us to celebrate. We had an amazing day spending time together going out and going to the boardwalk and beach even though it was still winter and the temps were 70 degrees it was still nice spending time. But I couldn't wait to have him all to myself and show him how awesome he is and to give him an amazing birthday gift. We had an amazing day and night. 

We finished up and headed back to our bedroom for his gift. I begin to lift the hem of his shirt and quickly took it off and over his head, dropping it to the floor. I started to pop off his jean button and remove both his jeans and boxer briefs at the same time and dropping them on the floor near his shirt. Watching his cock spring up and hit him in the stomach. He then removed my shirt and dropped it on the floor near his clothes. Reaching behind my back he took his hands and arms and wrapped them around my back to un-claps my bra and pulled it loosely away. 

Dangling it my face as he dropped it on the floor with the rest of the clothes as well. He reached up and cupped my face and kissed my lips and started to make out with me. Making light touches as well. He started to nibble and kiss my neck down to my breasts and nipples. Fighting for dominance while at it, of course, I win. He then took his hands and slid them down my hips and put his fingers in the loops of my jeans and started to undo the button to my jeans and slide them down with my hipster underwear. Alan then picked me up and laid me on the bed. He started climbing on top of me. Both of us moaning together as we continue to kiss each other. I flipped him over as I leaned down and took his cock in my hand. I start to stroke it. 

Massaging the mushroom head. Rubbing the slit of his cock feeling him squirm and moan at the feeling. Then I moved down and took him into my mouth. Opening my hollow mouth as I continue to suck on it and massaging the balls in my other hand giving him pleasure. "You like that don't you." I said, "Oh God babe that feels go good." He said. As I continue to suck and massage it. I could feel and see that he was getting close and then he finally cum. I said "Did you like that. Did you like your birthday gift babe." 

I hear him moan a soft yeah. Then I feel his cum in my mouth again. We took a break and I said that I wasn't done with him yet and that there was more to come and then we were all mine and I was going to have my way with him. I took the lube from the nightstand and put it on the bed as I open up his legs more to spread them. I took the lube and applied it onto my fingers and start to massage his hole. I started to press into his hole and it started to massage his prostate. I could feel and hear him whimper and moan at the feeling. It felt amazing to massage his prostate and to feel it start to get bigger and harder at the feeling. I could see his cock respond to the feeling as it started to pulse and get hard again more like throb again. I gave one more push and massage and he finally came squirting his juices all over his belly and chest. He let out a harsh breath and erotic moan as he came. I leaned up to him licking all the cum from his belly and chest before kissing him again. 

He flipped me over and started to lick and kiss my neck and lips again. He started to go down to my chest, breast, nipples as he sucked and kissed as well as going lower to my belly and down to my clit where he latched on and started to nibble and suck on. "You like that don't you," he said. I let out another moan. "Oh, God Alan." He opens and spread my legs out again as he took his fingers and started to open me up by massaging my g-spot. Going in and out of me. I could feel myself starting to lose it. I felt like I could squirt at any moment and then it happens. He took the pad of his thumb on my clit giving it one more push and it did me in and I finally cum. I started squirting hard. Moaning and screaming. I could feel myself shake. Please, I started to beg. "Tell me", "Tell me babe", "What do you want me to do baby," he said to me. I said, "I want you, I want all of you, I want you deep inside me and I want it hard, fast and rough." 

Hearing that made Alan's cock twitch. He started to rub his cock again and lubing it up as he started to place it inside my entrance. He lifted up my legs over his shoulders and enter me. Pounding me hard and fast. "Oh God Alan, oh God harder baby. " I said. As we both panted as he continued. "Come on babe cum inside me baby. Faster and harder. That's it, babe." I said screaming his name in pure bliss. I finally felt him cum inside me as he shot his hot and fully load inside me. I love to feel his seed in me. I could feel his seed pouring out of me and filling me up. I knew I could become pregnant again. I couldn't wait and I know he felt the same way. We go in the shower again and started washing each other off. "Babe did you like your birthday and gift?" Alan looked at me kissed me and said: "I loved it, babe." We finished our shower and got out and started drying each other off. We climbed into bed before I decided to lean into his ear and mouth these words to him to get him hard again. "In the morning you're going to wake me up by eating me out while I fuck you with the dildo. And then I'm going to send you to work and no one is going to know, but you'll be able to feel me all day long. You'll ache for me Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman." And then we fell asleep 


	42. Celebrating My Birthday

Today was my birthday. I cant wait to see what Alan has in store. If I knew better it would end just like his birthday with wild, hot passionate sex and more. I couldn't wait. Today I had the day off and woke up feeling amazed. The kids were already awake and downstairs. They wished me a happy birthday and so did my husband. He woke me up some amazing sexual favors before the kids got up. 

I decided that I was going to some free writing this morning before he set me up for my birthday or whatever he had in mind also because I haven't written in a long time and I miss it. I also took some time to video chat with some family and friends back home. I also got plenty of phone calls, text messages, and social media posts from family, friends, and the public wishing me a happy birthday as well. We ate breakfast as a family and then Alan told me to get ready and that he had a hugely big day plan for me. He also told me that he would tell me when I got back downstairs. I said ok. Once I got ready and was done I started walking downstairs to meet my family. I said I'm ready. What are we doing? What I did know was how much he outdid himself with me. He said that he had set up a spa day which included hair and makeup, nails both mani and Pedi, full-body massages, and lunch. He told me to invite some of my girlfriends to come out and then he had a couple of surprises tonight. I can't believe he did all this for me already. He also said that it should end by close to 5 pm and that we have plans at 7 pm. Also to hug and kiss the kids goodbye since they won't be home when you get home. I said ok and I love you. I called my 3 favorite girls that I became best friends here in LA, California and told them to get ready and that I would be there to pick them up in 10-15 minutes. Alan had paid for all of us to have a spa day and to celebrate my birthday. Then it was time. I walked back to my husband and kissed him again. I gave my kids a hug and a kiss and told them I would see them tomorrow and that I love them. He said I forgot to mention one more thing. I said what. He said you're not driving and picking up your friends. But you're going to be riding in style my queen. He said go walk out the front door. I open the door and there was a limo waiting for me. I was in awe. I love this man so much. He went all out. He said have fun baby and I can't wait until you come home to tonight but enjoy your day with the girls. I love you. I kissed him one more time before I got in and we left. We picked up my friends Emma, Melissa, and Sarah and headed to the spa. 

The good thing about this place is that they did everything thing in the same location. On the way, we talked about Alan and just random things in life. We arrived and they got us all ready. We started with our massages, then nails followed by our hair and makeup and in between our nails and hair, we had lunch. It was an amazing day and I felt amazing. We talked some more and the ai talked to them about Alan some more and how he planned this and that apparently he wasn't done yet and that he had more plan for tonight after we got done all this. He was my true prince and love. We finally finished up and hr early and left. It was 4 pm and we started to head back and drop off my friends before I got home. Alan had taken the kids for the day. So when I came home to the house it was still quite. When I walked in I saw that he had rose pedals coming from the door up the stairs and into our bedroom. I followed them up to our bedroom where I found a rose with a letter on our bed that said "Hey baby, I hope you had an amazing day and you feel refreshed. The day is not over baby. Go into your closet. I got you a beautiful dress to wear tonight. It's hanging up there with your shoes that you like and also on the dresser, there is a neckless and earring set there as well. Go get changed baby and I'll see you soon. Love your amazing sexy professor Slytherin husband." P.S. Don't worry about the kids. I took them to my parent's house for the night. I went and got ready. I saw the dress it was beautiful and he knew my style and had good taste. I changed into my sexy lingerie set which included a black lacey bra and my booty shorts briefs. I was going to wear the thong but I didn't because I didn't like how it looked with the dress and I liked how this worked with my curves and it looked sexier and I knew he liked that. I put the dress on with my shoes and then started to put on my neckless set with the earrings it was beautiful. I sprayed some perfume on the kind he likes. When I heard the front door open. hear Alan call out for me. "I'm upstairs babe" I called out to him. He came upstairs to our bedroom and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "God your so beautiful and sexy babe," he said. I never get tired of him telling me that. 

"Thank you babe." I said. "Did you enjoy your dad so far and your spa day." He said. "Yeah, babe," I said as I kissed him again. "Thanks for everything." "Your welcome my Gryffindor." "You ready to go, the day is not done yet and we still have more to go." "Yeah," I said. I grabbed my purse and we started to head downstairs and out the door. "Where are we going," I said. He tells me back "It's a surprise." He told me to wait one more time that he had to get something. So I waited and he came back to give me a dozen on roses mixed with baby breaths. I was in awe. "Thanks, baby, I love them." We put them in a vase with water before leaving. He took my hand and walked me out before shutting and locking the door. And then helped me into the car and shut the door and then we were off. We were laughing and talking about our day, the kids, jamming out to music together. I love how I can be myself with him and not worry about anything or what people think of us. We finally arrived and the place was amazing. It was very popular among celebrities in LA. We already had reservations so they let us in and set us in a small private location in the restaurant. We order our meal and a nice bottle of wine. I order the shrimp alfredo scampi and Alan orders the veal scallopini. We enjoyed our dinner and talked some more about life and our future. Drank some more wine before we decided to call it a night and go back home. Before we paid the check Alan said he had two more surprises before we headed home. The first one has he pulled out a small ring box that he had and inside was a new ring that was almost exactly the same as our wedding set but a little bigger than the one I had. I loved it. He took the ring out and placed it on my finger with the other one and kissed me. We paid for our check and headed out to our next surprise he had for me. 

We drove to a quick location and we got out and he took my hand and we started walking to this little area that had music playing just like our one date we went on. He took my hand and we started dancing and swaying around. Alan kept talking to whispering amazing things to me. After a little while, we decided to do one more dance before heading home for some passionate and amazing birthday sex. While dancing to this song. Alan started to caress me. Talking dirty little things in my ear while out in public and it was starting to turn me on. I guess this was his plan all along. He whispered in my ear and said you ready to go home and let me worship you. I said yeah. I was getting wet now. I was so overwhelmed from the day and the day/night wasn't even over. I never had an amazing man who did all this for me and more. To love and cherish me, to give me an amazing family with children and more children in the future and here I met Alan. My amazing man. I don't even know how I manage to score a perfect amazing man. We got into the car and headed home. While he was driving he took his hand and reached over to rub my leg and trying to lift up my dress so he could slide his hand near my clit. He did and started to massage it. God, it felt amazing. We finally made it home. He opens the door and told me to wait that he was going to unlock and open our front door. He did and then he came back to me picked me up bridal style and kicked the car door shut and carried me inside shutting the front door with his foot and locking the door as he carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. 

We got to our bedroom and we started making out. He laid me down on the bed and began to undress me. Taking off my shoes and then my dress. I heard him moan when he finally got the dress off and he could see what I was wearing underneath. He then took off my bra and started to kiss me and then taking his mouth and started to lick and suck on my breasts and my nipples. He continues to worship and pleasure me. Then he slid down and pulled down my underwear and opened my legs and started to lick and suck on my clit. Taking his fingers and plung them into me. I started to moan at the feeling. "God baby that feels amazing," I said. Then I finally hit release. This went on until the early morning hours. We took turns pleasing each other and giving each other powerful orgasms. He told me to get up and get on my hand and knees. And he plunged into me rocking back and forth and pounding into me giving me amazing pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore and I finally released again. 


	43. Twins Birthday

Today is the twin's birthday. Alan and I can't wait. I can't believe our babies are getting so big. They are now turning 3 years old. So much has happened since then and they are so happy and bring us so much joy. 

We are going to throw a party for them and they can't wait to see the cast. They miss them so much and love them. 

Note: This chapter is short since I'm planning on combining other chapters together. 


	44. Opening Of Harry Potter World-California

I'm so excited. My husband and I are off to celebrate a week of festivities as we open the first Harry Potter World in California. I'm fo proud of him and I can't wait to celebrate and have fun. As well as all of us spending time with the cast. 

Im packing for us now. I'm almost done. Now just writing a post to start our adventures. The good news is we live in California so it will only take us a 5 hr trip down there. So we are planning on leaving at 3 am. This should be fun with packing the twins in the car early in the morning not like we haven't done it before. Plus I'm also so excited that there has been talking that they will be opening another one in Flordia soon and all my other friends that have seen us or couldn't come to the wedding or what so ever is down there and we will be able to invite them and hang out all together. 

Well today is the day. The car is all packed up. Alan and I have our coffee with us. The twins their juices and snacks and off we go. I can't wait. 

It's now a little after 7 am and we are finally here. Well, we still have like another 3 hrs before the park opens to the public but for us to get in our hotel is on the property so it's not a far distance from the park and that where everyone is staying cast and their families, crew and their families well some of them and then us. The twins did good and slept through everything. 

We are now unloading our car and getting everything in the hotel and checking in to get our schedule and more. Our room is huge and beautiful. I love it. 

Today we start day one which is seeing everyone and spending time in the parks with our family and then meetup up for dinner with everyone before going back to the celebration party. 

We had a great time and we got to check out the set and rides of the Harry Potter world before everyone else did and it was amazing. I loved it. So much fun. I know Alan did as well. I love him. 

Alan was telling me how surprised and good this looks and how it looks like on set and how amazing the did. Even Knockturn Alley. It's really creepy. The crazy part is there is the way to much to explore. I'm sure we would need 3 weeks to get through both parks. 

The day finally ended and he started to head back to our hotel with everyone else to shower, change, nap ect before dinner and the party. We had daycare set up at the hotel for the kids to stay in. Which was nice. But we would let the kids hang with us for a little bit. 

We walked in and the place was amazing and the dinner was great. It was awesome we party until I would say probably 3 am which I don't think we ever did that since we had the twins. It just was an amazing night and I can't wait to do it all over again in the next couple of days. We are heading back to our room and bed now. 

The next day we woked up and felt amazing surprising after drinking and partying until 3 am. But we weren't due back to the park to do photoshoots, interviews or anything else until after lunch. So we spent some time at the hotel having a pool party and checking out the rest of the hospital. The next day after this would be more interviews, photoshoots and the offical opening night with everyone including the frog choir and ending with fireworks shooting off the castle and another huge celebration party before we all head home but I can't wait. 


	45. Alan Goes Back To Work

Today is the day Alan goes back. I'm going to miss him but I cant wait to see him when he comes home tonight. We had a great time not just as a family but as a couple this past week after the open of the Harry Potter World and we will be doing it all over again in the next month or so. This time in Flordia.   
We got up we ended up showering together and made love together in the shower. Its been a while since we have done that and God how much I love doing that and him. The way he makes me feel and how he takes me higher when we had sex. 

We got out and dried off and got ready. I had a lot of errands to run while he was at work. We got dressed got the kids up. Our new friend Michelle came over to watch the twins while I went out to do runs. We kissed each other and off we went. I asked him before what he wanted to do for dinner and he told me and said I would have it ready by tonight. 


	46. Girl Chat

Today all the girls are coming over and visiting in Cali. I cant wait to see them. Its been forever since then and there is so much to catch up with.   
We are going out to eat and then coming back and talking about life and catching up.   
Alan is going to have a guys night out which I'm happy for him since it been a while and I know he really needs it.   
The kids will be upstairs already in bed by the time we come back.   
We had an amazing dinner and when we got back our baby sitter left and Alan was still with the guys. We started talking about life and our marriage life. Another reason why I love Alan is most couples wouldn't talk about their personal sex life or anything like that and we are open about that to our close friends and family then we would say to the public.   
The girls started to ask me about how he was in bed and all kinds of stuff so I gave it to them not all of it but our little kinks and so forth. We laugh and had a great time. Ended up drinking a full bottle of wine while we were at it.   
By then my husband had come home and all the girls said hi and so forth. He said hi back. He told me that he was going to head upstairs to our bedroom and get ready for bed but to take a shower before. The girls were staying at a hotel for 3 nights but we all decided that we would get together again as a huge family and have one more dinner together. I told him I love him and gave him a kiss and told him I would be up there soon.   
I said good night to the girls they all got into a cab and headed back to their place.   
I shut the door and locked it up and started to take the dishes to the sink and turn off all the lights before heading up to our room visiting the twins' room to check on them and give them another kiss. Then headed back to our room. I could still hear the shower still running so I closed our bedroom door quietly and headed to our bathroom with the shower still running. I started to take off all my clothes and closed the bathroom door. The steam filled the bathroom. I slide open our bathroom door as I stepped in and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him relax around me as I kissed his back and shoulder. "Hey baby," he said. I said hi back. He said "Kids already asleep," I said yeah. He said, "How was your night." I said "It was good. I had a great time. The girls said hi. We talked about our life. Somewhat of our sex life since they asked but didn't give too much away." "How was your guys night out." "It was good," he said. We stayed in the shower for a little longer until the water turns cold. We started washing each other off and making out as we did it. I love making out and having sex in the shower with him. It's so hot. We finally finished and headed out of the shower and bathroom and headed back to our room and bed. We decided not to change into anything. So we fell asleep together in each other arms naked. Kissing him one more time as we tangled our bodies together and fell asleep. 


	47. Valentines Day

Today was Valentine's Day. The kids would be spending the night well 2 nights with their aunt Hannah and Uncle Drew. Since they were in town. Alan had decided that he was going to surprise me with reservations for a 4 day 3-night getaway and couple spa. I love this man with all my heart. I also love these moments with him. Alan had taken off that day to get the pack and make last-minute updates or whatever but wouldn't tell me anymore so I didn't question him. Also to spend some more time with the kids before we left. I packed a couple of my favorite lingerie sets for the weekend. Some he hadn't seen before, some he had seen. I couldn't wait to surprise him. We were planning on leaving late after the kids were put to bed. The kids normally go to bed at 8 p.m. It was 7:30 now and the kids were getting ready to do their nightly routine. Finally, it was time to tell them goodnight. We gave them kisses and we left.  
Alan, I said, " You ready to go." He said "Yeah." Then we both cast each other. We loaded our bags and left. We arrived an hour later. Unpack the car and wondered what other surprises he hadn't store. The place was amazing. It also had a private and personal pool and hot tub. I can't wait to use it. I kissed Alan and he kissed me back. We weren't even tired after being up all day with the kids and driving to this place. I was ready to take him here and now. We decided to spend some time in the hot tub. But first, he pulled off an amazing Valentine's dinner of flowers, rose petals and Candlelight. We also had our own private dinner that was catered to us. We decided to dress into our bathing suits with our cover-ups and after dinner, we would head to the hot tub and pool. This was time for us to reflect as a couple and we couldn't wait to do so. "Happy Valentine's Day baby," I said to him."You to" said Alan. We both exchanged our Cards & Gifts to each other and kiss one more time. And then took my hand and we started walking to the hot tub. He started to undress me. Removing my cover-up as he helped me into the hot tub. He removed his shirt and stepped into the hot tub after me. God, I was so turned on when he took his shirt off. I love his abs and his pets he's so active and physically fit so attractive. We cuddled up together in the hot tub and just talked about life, work and anything else we could think of mostly the future. I don't think in this past couple of years we ever had a fight or argued together. We are a perfect fit together and I know God brought us together.  
I started making out. After a couple of minutes, I stood up and walked over to him and started climbing on top of him straddling his legs with my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. We were now in a full-out make out session. I started to ride him gyrating my hips and butt on his dick. I could feel him getting hard. He started to undo my bikini top and bottoms I had on as I was riding him. He took my breasts and started to suck on them and massage them. Taking his mouth on to my nipple and nibble on it. "God babe," I said as he started to continue to nibble and suck. I started moaning at the feeling of him doing that. I couldn't wait for him to pick me up with both of us naked and my arms and legs wrapped around him as he carried us to our room and to our bed to make hot, steamy, passionate love again. By this time we were both naked still and I started to put pressure on his cock and started to pump his cock with my hand. Going up and down. I started rubbing it and feel it getting really hard. Trying to make him cum as he did with me. After a couple of minutes, we got out and he carried me back to our bedroom and our bed for the night. He laid me on to our bed. Alan spread and open my legs open taking his amazing mouth and began to eat me out. It felt amazing. He opens up my lips of my clit and started to massage my clit with his mouth and his fingers. Going in and out of me. He took his mouth and continued his assault and continue to suck me.   
I could feel myself getting close. I knew if he kept that up that not only would I cum but I felt the need to squirt and I knew it wouldn't belong. I could hear Alan's breaths short and heavy. I could tell and hear that he was getting closer as I stroke him and how turned on he was. He continues his assault on my clit and the next thing I knew I felt a heavy warm gush of wetness being released and my nerves shot. I had finally cum and squirted all at the same time and all over Alan's face.  
He looked up at me smiling with his face dripping and glisten covered in my juices. I could see he was getting hard again. I finger him to come up and kiss me. I wanted to taste all of me and to lick him of all of my juices. He did. He was still stroking his cock. "Alan, baby stroke your cock for me. Show me how you get off thinking of me." I said. I heard him moan. He came up and started kissing me again while rubbing and stroking his cock. I could feel it touching my breasts and stomach. It felt amazing. He laid on top of me until we both turn over with his help. So now he was bottom and I was top. He continues to stroke his cock until I bent down and took it into my mouth to suck it. Making shallow and hollow moans as I tried to deep throat him and not gag. After a couple of minutes, I felt him tightening up and getting ready to release. Then it happens I felt him shoot his load down my throat as I continue to suck. Taking it all in and I mean lots of it. Swallowing every drop as if some of it was dribbling out of my mouth and on my lips. I hear Alan my husband say "God babe that's so hot and sexy take that cock and suck it. Such a turn on. Did that taste amazing?" I just moan at the thought and what he said. I still had him laying on his back when I took the lube from the bedside table.   
I open the lube and started to massage some of the lube on my fingers and hands. I open Alan's legs wide open and started to put some of the lube near his hole. I told him to grab his legs to hold them over his head. I couldn't wait to give him more pleasure. I started prepping him and cover his hole again with lots and lots of lube and my hands as well. I started to take my hand and finger and stretch him. I couldn't wait to get him off by massaging his prostate. I started with one and then two. Stretching him and touching his perineum. I could feel him wiggling and moaning. Then I took my mouth and went lower rimming him and licking him. His legs on top my of shoulders. My fingers still massaging him until he cum. Feeling his prostate get enlarged felt amazing. I could believe how to turn on I was doing that to him and making him feel that way. I continue to stroke his balls and cock as he was coming down from his high. I took my fingers again and started again with his prostate and got it nice and hard again before he let loose one more time. Both of us breathing heavy and horny as hell from it. After a couple of minutes Alan picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pushed me up against the wall. His cock inside me as I continue to tightly wrap my legs around him as he pounds inside me. His hands-on my ass and my hands around his neck. Fucking me hard and rough. I'm moaning and screaming out the pleasure of the feeling. Kissing him while doing that. Breath becoming shallower and almost as a panting. He finally cums in me. I can feel the mussel contraction and spasms of it. He puts me down. We slow our breathing as he tells me to get on the bed. He tells me to get on all fours. He comes in front of me as I take his cock in front of my mouth and taste him of what was inside of me. Stroke and licking the slit and scraping my nails against his cock. Him moaning at the felling. Finally, we stop. I teased him. I put my mouth back on his cock and hear him say "Yeah, fuck, work that pretty little mouth." As he moans and groans. He opens his eyes and was looking at me. "You like being on your knees and sucking me off?" I gave him a long pleasurable moan my mouth to occupied. "Yeah you do," Alan said. As he starts to jerk his hips forward into my mouth. 

He starts to fuck my mouth with his cock. "You want me to fuck you with my hard cock? You want it buried inside you again in that tight little hole of yours?" I moan again in response. I shifted as I started to finger myself to get me off while doing him. Alan still fucking my mouth with his cock. Both of us panting and he finally cum again in my mouth. I started to take the cock out of my mouth and turn around so he could lube up his cock again and insert it in my ass. Now still on all fours he lubed up his cock and my hole and inserted his cock in me. I hurt for only a sec. But the pleasure was so intense. He started to bang me from behind. I kept calling out and moaning at his name as he finally released inside me. I could feel it drip out of me again. I knew I should have used the butt plug for this night. After a couple of minutes, I rolled over so I was on my back and Alan was on top of me again. "I want you to do it again with your tongue," I said smirking, enjoyment in my tone. I spread my legs even wider for him. I was tempted to bring my legs back towards my face as if I was giving birth so he could have me deep and more pleasure for us but I wanted to tease him first. He then took his face and open up my click and started to suck and lick it opening me up fully. Nibbling on my nub area. Bringing me pleasure after pleasure. "Oh fuck that feels amazing. Oh God babe keep going." As I gasped. I threw my head back again. "Fuck yeah lick my clit." I grab his head and his hair as he continues to eat me both almost losing control. "Fuck me with your tongue," I whispered, gasping and groaning. 

"Yeah like that, right there, fuck yes." Alan working his magic on me not giving up. I continue to moan at the feeling. I started to arch my back getting ready to cum. I started to wrap my legs around Alan's head. Finally, I lost it and came. We took a quick break and caught our breath before going for round 4. I'm surprised that I could keep up. Already on starting round 4. But I love my man, my professor, my Slytherin. He picked up my legs and threw them over his shoulders and slicked up his cock with lube as he inserted his cock hard into my pussy. Pounding me hard. The feeling was amazing. I couldn't wait until he gave me pleasure and I lost it. I could feel his cock hitting my cervix. He finally leases and cum in me hard. As I shooked at the feeling both of us panting and breathing hard. I could feel his semen running out of me. He continues to finger and massage me down there. The orgasm was really strong. He started to kiss me again up my stomach slowly all the way up until he got to my lips. He asked how I was doing and I told him I felt wonderful and if I was ready for one more round before bed. I mean this Valentine's Day was amazing sex 5 times in a row tonight. I think I'm in love. This man is amazing and sexy. I'll never get tired of having sex with this amazing man. I looked at him and I said yes. Then he climbed up on top of me and whispered in my ear very dirty things and to get on my hand and knees again. So I did. What I didn't know was that he had packed one of our favorite sex toys with him. It was our double dildo that vibrated. And we were going to use it together tonight. We always wanted to explore our sexuality more. Maybe having threesomes and so forth, pegging and more but we were slowly trying it out. I couldn't wait. I turned around to see him lubing it up my eyes went wide I couldn't wait. Once it was lube he inserted into us. First me and then he turned around and his back faced me as he pushed it in him and me together. It felt amazing we were both moaning. We were pounding each other with it until we both released at the same time. I said "Oh your fucking cock feels so good." and Alan responded with "yeah that's what you wanted isn't it." Alan growled possessively in his teacher's voice. "Need your pussy fucked hard." We both came and that was it. It ended in the most sexual pure bliss ever and best Valentine's night/Day ever. We were spent and he kissed me on the lips before leaving me on the bed and going into the bathroom and grabbing a warm washcloth and towel and washed each of us off. We looked at the clock and it read 2:30 am before falling asleep in bed naked together. We had another very long day tomorrow. Last time we said Happy Valentine's Day. And then we were out like a light. 


	48. Opening Of Harry Potter World-Florida

We were finishing packing our last minute things that we needed before we flew out tomorrow for the opening of Harry Potter World in Orlando, FL. The kids were excited and so were we. "Babe you got everything you need for tomorrow." "Yes dear," he said. The kids were asleep already since we would have to get up early for our flight. We had to be at the airport at 6 am since our flight leaves at 8:10 am. The flight would take us 4 hrs before we get to Flordia which would put us around dinner time. The opening of the Harry Potter World wasn't going to happen until Monday and we were planning on spending 14 days in Flordia visiting Disney and the Opening of both Diagon Alley and Hogwarts at Harry Potter which was a 2-day event. It made it more fun since we were having everyone fly out with us and my parents were going to meet us there.   
We arrived at the airport got checked in. We went through security and got an escort to our gate where we boarded and got ready for our flight. We took off a couple of minutes ago and were finally up in the ait.   
After 4 hrs. We arrived in Orlando Flordia. The flight was good and most of us slept on the plane. We arrived as the flight landed and we got off. We got an escort again to get all got our luggage and headed out of the airport to the cars that were waiting for us. We found a restaurant close to the hotel we were staying at. It was nice to have all the cast his parents and my parents all together eating dinner together. We all sat down and ate dinner with my parents included. We finished dinner and tried to head back to the hotel. Being stopped by fans who wanted to get pictures and autographs. We took some pictures and gave some autographs before we had another escort back to our cars and back to our hotel to get some sleep cause we had a very long day the next day.   
We arrived at our resort it was beautiful. We ended up splitting 4 suites. We had our own. One for all the guys, another one for the girls, and then one for our parents to share. Once we got all settled in we went to bed and fell asleep. We woke up the next day feeling refreshed. We got ready got our bags to pack for what we needed for the day and headed down to breakfast and the park. We got our schedules as well. It was similar to the Harry Potter World back at home. I couldn't wait for either the kids and Alan. We had the whole morning and evening before the evening which was the start of the opening and fireworks. The cast, crew, and family of the cast and crew were allowed to ride the rides and see everything first hand before everyone else. Alan and I were in shock because of how awesome it looked like. It looks exactly like the set on the show everything about it screamed Harry Potter. Not that seeing it the first time when we went to the opening in California wasn't the same it was but it been a while since we got to experience this. I and Alan got on the first ride Escape from Gringotts before we checked out the stores and shows they had. As well as his hideout and secrete place wherein hung out as his character in one of the movies Knock Turn Alley. We took tons of pictures of us as a family there, us as a couple and of us with the cast and crew. After riding all morning it was noon so we decided to try lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. We took more pictures and drank butterbeer and hanging out together. It was nice just for the two of us to spend time together. The kids wanted to spend time with the cast and so we let them for a little while we spent some time alone. Our first stop after lunch was Knock Turn Alley. His hideaway in the movie. It was awesome that they made it look like the one in the movie plus it also was dark so no one could see us do what I wanted to do for a while since we got there. I pushed him up against the wall and made out with him kissing him passionately while no one watched. It felt amazing.   
We finished up and left to go ride the train to the other side of the park and other rides before coming back at the castle opening. There was a plan for a two-day opening event to open both parks. Tonight was Diagon Alley and tomorrow Hogwarts. Plus two nights of fireworks. So I knew the kids would love it. Finally, it was night time and the start of the show. It went off with no problems. We had our panel including us to answer media and fans questions. We had bloopers and pranks that we talked about that both happen on set on the movies plus on stage tonight. We also had some pranks pulled on stage as well on us which was interesting. Finally, it was closing time and the fireworks. It was so romantic. I kissed him and he kissed me back as we watched them together. It was about 11 pm by the time all this was over and it was time to head back to the hotel and get some sleep. The kids were asleep already. We kissed each other good night and fell asleep.   
We woke up for day number two feeling refreshed. Did the same routine as day one. Rode other rides. And just repeated the same that we did but went to a different spot for lunch and dinner. Ended the night the same. With questionnaires, fireworks and more followed by sleep and getting ready for the next day which was finally time to go to Disney.   
We arrived back to our hotel and fell asleep awaiting another long day this time visiting Disney World. We woke up this morning and got ready for Disney everyone was excited. Not only was I a huge Harry Potter fan and married my favorite teacher and actor but a huge Disney fan. I loved every Disney movie ever created. We were walking to Belle's town in Beauty and the Beast in Disney and I started singing her song in the town. Everyone was looking at me while I sang it. Some of the parts and the reprise part that she sings in. Everyone clapped and smiled at me. I told me how good I was. Alan took my hand and spun me to him and kissed me telling me how much he missed my singing. Telling me I was his always. We visit other little areas of Disney and solve some shows. Then we had lunch. While eating Alan looks at me and said: "Babe you should sing some more." I knew how much he missed me singing. I said back to him "I know". I remember when we were dating how I use to sing all the time before kids how I would be singing in the house and kitchen and anywhere else. I still sing once in a while to put the kids to sleep.   
After lunch, we walked around more took more pictures and enjoyed our time until it was time to come back to the hotel and fall asleep.   
Today is the last day we got to explore so much and I can't wait to head home. I think we all are. It was a great time to spend with everyone. We were flying back tonight so we decided to do one more stop in downtown Disney/Universal to check out all the things there before we flew back home that night. 


	49. Erotic Night

It was just like any other night and Alan had just got home and I missed him so much and couldn't wait to take him to bed and have my way with him. He came home late and I already had the kids in bed and asleep and dinner ready for us. I poured our wine and we both sat down to eat. We talked about our day and I had been horny all day since having amazing passionate morning sex before he left for work this morning. Since then I had to have alone time so I could release myself until he came home. We feed each other being all cute. We finished up. I took my hand and slid it into his under the table latching our hands together as I took our hands and massage his leg and the inside on his thigh before moving up to his crotch and massaging that. We got up and put our dishes in the sink, turn off the lights and locked the door before taking it upstairs and to our bedroom where I can unwrap him and make love to him. We got to our bedroom and started to undress each other until we were both naked and me telling him how turned on I was after he left that morning and all day and finally got into bed together. I kissed him and then started kissing his nipples as he played in bed with me on top of him. He took his hands and started to cup my breasts massaging them and then taking his thumb and pinch my nipples and rubbing them until they got hard. He rolled me over and took his mouth on to my breasts and started to suck on them causing me to moan in pleasure. My breath coming in short breaths and pants as well as shallow. Alan continued to move down me and talking dirty to me while kissing my belly all the way until he got to my clit. He told me to open my legs and spread them open so he could eat me. So I did. He moved down and started to take my clit into his mouth and began to flick his tongue and suck on it. I started to feel this amazing feeling and pressure like I was going to cum. I closed my legs around his head and grabbing his hair. Bucking my hips while he tries to hold me down as I started to cum. Screaming his name out in pleasure. 

I took a couple of minutes to recover before I sat up and hand him laying on his back as I took his cock into my mouth and sucked on it. Giving him an amazing, pleasurable and powerful blowjob. I took some lube and lubed up my fingers and his hole as I started to press my fingers into his hole to hit his prostate. Feeling him push out as I continue to push in. I started to massage his prostate and giving him more pleasure as I took his cock again into my mouth and started to suck him again while continue to massage his prostate wanting to take all of him and feel his cum in my mouth and to taste it. We both changed possitions with me back on the bed laying flat on my back and he lubed up his cock and lift my legs over his shoulders. He started to take his cock and plunge into me hard and rough. The feeling was amazing. He started to pound me. My breathing labored. "Oh God baby, that feels amazing keep going." My legs still hanging on top of his shoulders as he continues to pound into me hard and rough. He pulled out and took his fingers and pushed them in me massaging my clit in and out while also taking the pad of his thumb and rubbing it. "So tight." He says. "Alan I need more." I said, "I know what you need baby." Alan said. "Alan, no." The words slipping out. "Shhh. I've got you, babe." Alan continues to take his fingers back into the depths of me. While he takes his other hand and caresses my breasts again. "Cum for me again baby," Alan said. From my husky response "God yes." Alan knows that I'm going over the edge again. Alan adds another finger. He grounds out against my core. "Morgan, cum for me." Alan feels my center tighten around his fingers as I scream his name. "Alan!" He continues to pump his fingers into me trying to prolong my ecstasy. As I began to finally come down from my high. Alan moves back up to my body. Alan kisses me and strokes my hair out of my face and eyes. I passed out from the feeling. Breathing heavy but as I come to, my heartbeat starts to return to normal and so does my breathing. I turn my head towards him and look into his handsome face and eyes. "Hi," I said. "Hi, yourself," he said. Taking in my surroundings before giving a short chuckle. He got up and told me to get on my hands and knees. He lubed up his cock and started to open me up. Pushing in as I started to moan. It felt amazing. He started rubbing himself more against me. He waited until I adjusted before he pushed all the way and pound into me. He grabbed my hips and continued. "Alan, please move!" I moan. At my urgent demand. Alan pulls almost completely out before diving back into me. He continued until we both came. He finally cum in me. I could feel it dripping out of me. We laid back down and I climbed back on top of him taking his cock again and lining it inside me as I started to ride him. He grabbed my hips again. "Oh baby, yessssss yessssss. This feels amazing. Make me cum." He finally cum again in me. 


	50. Fine Life

Alan arrived home from work. The kids were away again with our parents well with my parents. The kids were doing wonderful all of us were. We wanted to explore our sex life more and couldn't wait. We haven't had a lot of time to have sex due to being a parent which we love plus life, work and more. Pretty much a busy life. One way to explore was that we had lots of fantasies to explore, using sex toys, roleplay and more. I always love men in uniform but always love a student/teacher or student/professor relationship. Ever since I saw him in character in movies, I would get turned on even more. Especially when I just realized recently realized fanfiction stories about his character and a reader's point of view and of himself. I love it when he gets into character. We have a study office in our home reminds me of a classroom that's on set when I came to visit him one day at work. Since that day we decided to try to make it even look more like the set. Since that day I've been so turned on and couldn't wait. We got ready and went upstairs to get into our characters before we began. I couldn't wait. Alan kissed me on the lips and told me how much he loves me. He headed downstairs to the office to take the position. I waited for a couple of minutes before I walk down the stairs and headed into his office. The door was slightly ajar and I could see him writing down something and doing paperwork at his desk in his robes and his wig that he uses on set. 

I was dressed in my lingerie with robes over top of the outfit that I was wearing for him. I started to knock on the door just enough for him to hear me. "Come in Miss Taylor-Rickman". I walked in and sat on the couch that was in the office. " Professor Snape I'm in your potions 101 class as well as your against the dark arts class."Alan snickered. "The one my students call Miss know-it-all and goddess?" "Uh yeah," I said guiltily. " But I would not call it that, not me of course not." "I think I need a tutoring session but I think it's more that I need." " You see professor, I wanted to visit you, sir. I know this might sound very inappropriate but I always had a crush on you well the hots for you. Every time I'm in your class I think and dream of you. I fascinated with your voice and it turns me on. I see the way you look at me when I stare in your eyes and at you. I know what you're thinking." I could hear Alan gasp. I could tell that he was getting turned on. "How about making our tutoring sessions a sexual favor." "I could help you while you help me what do you say, professor." I hear him groan and a smirk on his face. "Miss Taylor-Rickman you know that this is inappropriate but I shall do indeed and make an exception," Alan said in his Professor Snape voice turning me on.   
"What do you have in mind Miss Taylor- Rickman." See professor I see that my grades are slipping since last pushing assessment in your class and you know that I'm a bad girl that I had missed curfew and needed detention. Plus I wanted to take you and make you mine. Alan Watts to the front of his desk and smiled at me. I could see the lost and naughty thoughts running through his. He started to walk up to me halfway. He took his finger and made a sign to say come here to me. I got up and walked over to him. I started to unbutton my ribs and take them off. My robes dropped to the ground and he grabbed me and kissed me roughly. He started to kiss my neck and my lips search for us me and we both started moaning.   
He started to talk dirty to me saying naughty and dirty things such as how much he wanted me and how he wanted to fuck me. He turned me around so my back was against his chest and his hands and arms were rubbing and touching me, caressing me and touching my breasts and my clit which was still clothed with my lingerie. Do you like what you see the professor? He continues to lick and suck as well as kiss my neck as he starts taking the rest of my outfit off. "Oh professor," I said "mmmm Severus" calling him by his first name. I could feel myself getting wet. It felt amazing. I turned him around and started to remove his robes and he still had his dress shirt on with his slacks on over his robe. I started to unbutton the shirt and pants slowly removing as a tease as he did back to me. I leave the boxers on for a while as I'm getting a position. Alan looks up at me and says "You get me so damn hard." And then I started to moan. I started to reach down and massage his cock in his boxers. I started to squeeze him making him moan and squirm in pleasure. He picked me up and started to under my underwear and my bra and sent me on his desk. I opened up my legs for him after he asked me to spread them wide. I looked at him and said, "This turns you on baby". "Do you want to touch me, eat me, play with me, professor?"   
He took his hands and placed it on my breast massaging them and suck on them it felt amazing. My legs still open as he went down and begins to suck me and eat me out. It felt amazing and so good. I knew that I could come at any minute. I also knew I could feel myself getting ready to squirt and I haven't done that in a while. The thing I love about him is he can make me squirt all the time when we have sex. I love the feeling and I remember the one time we did it. He did it one more time and I clamped his head and face on my clit as I started to squirt and cum. As he was eating me out again, I finally let go it was amazing. I could feel him sucking my clit as I started to squirt and come as he was eating me out again. I finally let go and it felt amazing. I could feel him sucking my clit as my juices flow down to his face and his mouth him lapping it up as it covers his mouth and face. After a couple of minutes, he sat up with my juices dripping off his face and mouth. He lifted me up from his desk with my legs wrapped around him as he carried me to the couch. While I kissed him and tasted all of my juices off of him. This amazing man, my husband & professor looking so sexy. "Baby, come here I want to taste you to kiss you." Kissing and making out to me. Our tongues swiping each other fighting for dominance and teasing me as well. I started to undress him from his boxers as he did the same to me. We were now both naked in front of each other. I turned him around and laid him on the couch and climbed up. Taking his cock into my hands stroking it before I took it in my mouth and begin to suck on it. I can't wait to give him an amazing blowjob. I grab the lube before we began. "You ready professor, you ready baby I take that you don't need instructions" I could hear his moaning and agreement on it. I finished sucking his cock to where I knew he was going to come to tease him just to the right point before he let go and then I finally let it go. Hearing him disapprove.   
I got up and took some lie and put it in my fingers and hand with the flu as well and his cock again and started stroking it again the first time. He laid on his back. I took more and started applying it to my hands and fingers again and his whole. I told him to lift up his legs and back towards his so I could move his whole and make it easier. I started to insert one of my fingers and then another and then another. I could feel him with her against me and the feeling of him clamping down on my fingers. I continue to massage his prostate the run over again. I knew I was close to where I was touching it because then he finally releases and shot his load. We changed places and I took the position and he couldn't himself and me and took his cock and inserted into me. I started learning and loving the feeling of it he starts to continue to push into me and then started pounding me hard and rough until I was finally going to have my release. I cum so much and I knew I probably squirted again as well. I could feel it coming out of me and feeling his, straighten inside of me and feeling it run out of me as well.   
We did some anal as well and that's felt amazing. I couldn't wait to see if we got pregnant again or what was going to happen. I can't wait. I know he couldn't either. I love this fantasy we play and I can't wait to see what the future holds and to explore more of our sexual life. We both got redressed and kissed. Put everything back and locked up and turned everything off before heading back upstairs to our bedroom to cuddle and maybe do another round or two of sex before bed. We headed up to the bathroom that's in our room and started to undress each other again and the turn on the shower. We kissed each other and climbed into the shower together. We started to kiss and touch each other and started to wash each other off. Alan starting first with me. Alan took the washcloth and started taking his time massaging me with it. Starting with my breasts down my body until he reached my clit. We started talking dirty together wall taking care of each other in the shower. I could see his flaccid cock and decided to do something about it. I got down on my knees in the shower and took his cock in my mouth again and begin to suck it. I could feel it getting hard in my mouth and the feeling of it twitching. I could feel myself gag and trying not to buy at the feeling. I gave him firm pressure and continue to take him until he came. We started to walk each other off again I took the washcloth and started to wash but Alan took it from me. And we started to do it again after our quicky shower sex. Then it was my turn and I did the same thing as well including cleaning his hole and fingering it as well. Finally, we both finished the shower together and got put and dried off before heading to bed naked together and falling asleep. 


	51. Family Life

Today was a day that we decided to spend time as a family. Both Alan and I were off and we decided to just spend this time home with the kids.   
We got up and got the kids fed. We decided to lounge around the house and play in the pool that we had in our back yard. The weather was great and beautiful. I couldn't ask for a better day and family. We played and hung by the pool for most of the day and it was becoming time to eat lunch. We got out and decided to eat. Then we decided that we would go back inside and watch a movie together so the kids could take a nap. Finally, after the movie, the kids fell asleep and I and Alan decided that we were going to go back to our room and make love and then try to get a quick nap as well. We had the cast family coming later tonight for dinner so we could have a bbq. I love it when we can have our little family moments. 


	52. Back To London

It was time for Alan to go back to London. We decided that we would go back as a family before Christmas and visit on Thanksgiving since he still had to do some work and media stuff there. It had been a while since we been there and the same place as we first met. I couldn't wait to show our children where we met and fell in love.   
We arrived and spent a lot of family time there. Visiting the sites and showing them where we met and fell in love that 2nd night.   
We had Thanksgiving and spent the time at our London house. Some of the cast did fly with us so we could have each other. And share this special moment. It sucked that there were some days that he had to leave before and after Thanksgiving for work but we were glad we had him for Thanksgiving and to share that time together. After that and a couple more days, it was time to come back and get ready for Christmas. This year we were going back to our cabin in Deep Creek, Maryland for Christmas. 


	53. Christmas

It was finally Christmas well Christmas Eve. One of my and Alan's favorite holidays. We had gotten back from our Christmas Eve service. We started our nightly routine getting the kids ready for bed. We just finished reading "Twas The Night Before Christmas" and they fell asleep. We carried them to their rooms and put them to bed. We headed back downstairs for alone time and adult time together. We were next to the fireplace and Christmas tree. We had already wrapped the presents for us and the kids and put them under the tree. Cookies and milk were already placed out. We took turns watching the embers glow in the fireplace. Watching the lights dancing on the Christmas tree, the view of the large bay window of our cabin overlooking Deep Creek Lake. The moon glinting over the water and snow-covered trees outside our cabin. However, the best part was Alan laying on the couch with me behind his legs, my back against his chest and me resting my head back against his shoulders. Just thinking about how amazing our life is and our children. Drinking our hot cocoa and then coffee. I love the closeness and warmth of his breath on the side of my neck. I know sold this item Alan's head my arms wrapped around his waist. I inhale deeply of his scent. I love the smell of him. It smelled too sexy he smelled of liquor and his cologne that he wears and loves. I kissed him again and took my hands and slip them up under his sweater to touch his chest and stomach. Alan's breath hitched. He let out a small moan and I got up and leaned over to the couch to kiss him. Alan slightly parted his lips and moaned at contact and skill feeling of his lips and tongue taking over his mouth. Alan and groan in pleasure and opened up to it. He reached up to cup the side of my neck. His free hand curled in my shirt. I pulled away only to trail light kisses and nips along Alan's jaw and up to his earlobe. "Finally it has been a while." Alan grabbed my head and kissed me hard and deep. His tongue swept through my mouth again as if he owned it.   
He swallowed my needly moans and whimpers. I tremble with the force of his need. He broke the kiss with a gasp. I rested my forehead against Alan's. " I want you so bad" Alan bit my bottom lip. "Ready." Alan reached down and started to rub me and down to my crotch pf my pants. "You started without me." "I..." studder. I pushed into his hand. Kissing his neck. He smelled so good. Alan nipped my lips. He gave me a good squeeze. He used the professor's voice and growled to set me off. "I want you to stand in front of the fire and strip for me." I scramble off the couch so fast that I almost tripped. I stood facing Alan with my back towards the fire. I pulled my sweater off fast over my head and then threw it to the side. Alan sat up. He smerked. "Slower babe, I want a show." I grinned seductively. "Ok," I said as I drew it out. I started swaying to the music that was playing in my head. "That's it." Alan murmured. He never took his eyes off of me. He popped the button on his jeans and eased the zipper down. I didn't break eye contact. I hissed in pleasure as I pinched my nipples. I ran my fingertips down my chest and stomach.  
"Keep talking to me" he ordered low and seductively. Alan slipped a hand down his boxers to stroke his rapidly hardening cock. He matched my tone. " What do you want me to say? That I'm thinking of getting you a stripper pole?" "That could be fun." I laughed breathlessly and twist my hips in a move that would've made Elvis proud. "What else?" Alan eased his grip on himself. "You already know that just watching you is getting me hard." I licked my lips as I toed off my socks. I made a show of popping the button on my jeans. "Take out your cock babe. I want to see it. To suck it." Alan did as he was told. He held himself lightly sending sparks of pleasure throughout him as I continued to stroke and suck his cock. "So hot babe and sexy. You should see the way your skin glows in the light. I slowly peel off my jeans. I was down to just my thong. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of my thong and watch Alan exponentially. "Should I?" I teased him. "Hell yeah," he said. I eased my thong down my hips and thighs. I let them fall down my legs. I kicked them off swaying my hips as I did this. I stood tall and proud. Fully naked in front of him. 

My eyes sparkled as I met Alan's heated stare. "Well." Alan swallowed. "Fuck, babe." I smerked. "That's what I'm hoping for." Alan bared his teeth. "Turned around." I didn't hesitate. I turn to show the strong back of mine and my ass. I watch the embers glow in the fireplace and wildly listen for Alan. Alan pushed himself up off the couch. He stood closely behind me without pressing against me. He ran his fingertips down my shoulders, arms giving me chills and erotic feeling. The hairs on my arms stood up and I started to moan at the feeling. "Alan." Alan grabbed my wrists and guided my arms straight out and hands and placed them on the fireplace mantle. "Stay here" I will be back. "Where are you going?" Just to the bathroom to get the lube." We decided a couple of months ago to explore our sex life and try new things and I couldn't wait. In this case, anal sex was one of them for both of us. We both decided that we both loved it as well and pegging. "Fine." 

  
I huffed in anticipation and so turned on and just wanted to have sex with him already. To feel his cock inside me already. It was too much. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other while waiting. I did manage to keep my hands still planted on the mental. Alan was back a moment later. He pressed against me. Skin to skin. "Is that better?" He growled in my ear. "Yes," I gasped. "But where is my show?" I said. "Next time," Alan said and started sucking on the side of my neck. That's also when I felt the first slick of fingers inside me. I tilted my head to the side and pushed back against Alan's finger. "More," I said. Alan scatter kisses over my neck and shoulder. "Damit Alan!" "Now!" Alan slid his fingers out and back in again. He quickly coated his hard cock and length. He grabbed my hips and thrust inside me. I immediately pushed back to take Alan deep inside of me as quickly as possible. I had a hard white knuckle grip on the edge of the mantle. "Harder." Alan eased out and thrust back in harder and faster. He wrapped an arm around my stomach. He splayed a hand on my chest touching and pinching my breasts and nipples. He took the other hand and used his fingers and inserted his fingers into my clit rocking on my g-spot and massaging it as well. I could feel my legs become jelly. The burning and erotic sensation I felt was incredible. My grip on the mantle and I couldn't form words anymore. Just grunts and moans that sounded like animals of pleasure. 

  
I tried to push back even harder. Alan took me and spun me around so I was facing him. He laid me down on our rug. Alan tells his mouth and starts to kiss me all over before moving down to my belly and then reaching them over to my pussy and started to suck on my clit. Licking and stroking with his amazing tongue. Lapping at it both softly and roughly like he was hungry and I was feeding him. It felt amazing I was starting to cum and I could feel it. "Cum for me babe," he said. Right before he latched on my clit again bitting and nibbling at the feeling. Moving his mouth on it then latching back onto my neck. Alan introduced the barest of teeth and that was enough to push me over the edge. I moaned in wild abandonment at the release. Soaking Alan's hand and face as he continues to finger fuck me and eat me out. The feel of my climax triggers Alan's release. He thrust one last time and cum deep inside me. Time stood still for a perfect moment. He slumped against my chest and tried not to put too much pressure to hurt me. It took a while for me to come down from my high. My heart was beating and my breathing labored. I raised my head from where his chin was resting on my chest. My voice horsed. "Wow, that was hot," I said. "Yeah," said Alan. Alan slipped free of my body. He places a light kiss on the back of my neck and took a wobbly step back. He sank down on the couch. I took my hands off off the mantle and my arms fell to his sides. I stared dumbly at the fireplace and its clean stones. "I know I came hard. Where?" Alan put his arms around my shoulders. "The carpet." "Alan that was amazing baby." I think its time for bed now. We headed upstairs to our bedroom and took a quick shower to get clean and fall into bed. We looked at the clock and it read at 3 am. We knew the kids would be up soon to open presents. Alan gave me another kiss. "Buon, Natale babe," Alan said. I cupped his face and brushed my fingertips and thumb across his face and lips and said "Merry Christmas Baby" and we fell asleep. 


	54. Were Pregnant Again

I knew a couple of months ago that I had missed a period and was feeling down. After all the sex we were ready to have another baby. I didn't know that it would change into having our 2nd set of twins. I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I had everything plan to tell him that he was going to be a father again. That day I had gone to my OB to make sure it was. She came back to tell me it was. I was so excited. Alan would be coming home soon and I could wait to give it to him. I was already 2 months along and when they did the ultrasound it came back with twins again. I already decided that I was going to give him the ultrasound, pregnancy test and two onesies that say Thing one and Thing two since we don't know names or what they are going to be. 

I cant wait to see his reaction again. If it was like what it was the first time I told him. I knew he would cry and freak out. Especially this being our 2nd set. I wonder if after this pregnancy if I would end up with more twins on every pregnancy or what. I knew both families that we did not have twins that ran in our families so this would be interesting. But I cant wait to explore this pregnancy and to have twins again. 


	55. Continue Pregnancy

Well, today marks that I'm 7 months pregnant with our twins. We had just arrived home from our apt to find out what we were having and how everything waa doing with this pregnancy. It turns out the babies are going to be twin boys. We already have names and everything else. I can't wait to meet them and Alan is in love with them already. He can't wait to have 2 more sons to add to the family. Of course, there are days that I'm ready to get this over because I'm always tired ect. Pretty much the normal effects but the positive with this pregnancy is my sex drive goes up and I mean way up and we are always having sex one way or another. The other thing is how well Alan takes care of me through my pregnancy. Rubbing my back, feet, and more. He's an amazing husband, father and my favorite Slytherin. 

  
We were getting close to delivery soon I only had 2 more months before I went into labor. About a week ago. Our family and friends threw us an amazing baby shower for the twins at our LA home and it was wonderful since our place with big and of course we had the pool for us and all the kids to get in. And us spending time and getting ready for these to arrive. A lot of them stayed till 1 am. And we just party throughout the night and then left so it was just us. Alan picked me up and carried me into the pool as we both got in. My legs wrapped around his head and face on his shoulder and the crack of his neck while we danced in the pool and took so more time together before these two came. It was so romantic. He kissed me and started to sing to me again. And we would take turns even though I was starting to lose my breath and become breathless with this pregnancy. But it was a perfect night and surprisingly no need for sex at the moment and time just love and the feeling of closeness.

  
Last night was perfect and I could ask for better. Great turn out of our family friends and more. One of the best romantic nights with us alone in the pool. And now the babies are kicking up a storm. They love hearing their father's voice. Especially when daddy decides to talk in his professor's voice. I can see he's already going to gain 2 more Slytherins. Our other two want to be Ravenclaw and Griffindor like her mom. So we shall see. 

  
I see Alan walk to me as we are getting ready for bed. Him shirtless with boxers on and me with a tee and underwear and no bra on. He climbs in and we just talk about today. I tell him how about how the babies were kicking today and missing your voice. He took his hands and started rubbing my belly and talking to them. "Hey babies, its daddy. I can't wait to meet you and hold you. Your momma and I love you guys so much. You continue to stay there and grow. You guys still have 2 more months to go." I hear Alan say. I got tears in my eyes I love watching him interact with them in my belly and talking to them it's so cute. And he's such an active father. He continues to talk to them as they continue to kick me and him. This time Alan changed his voice to Snape and then it was a party lol. We finally got them to settle before it was time to go to a bed who would know that a month early they would come. 


	56. Birth of Matthew and Kyle

Today was the day. I was woken up with mild to strong braxton hicks/contractions. It started late last night into early in the morning. By 4 am it started to get stronger and stronger. So I knew it wasn't braxton hicks. I also knew that was going to be a long time before they came. I was thinking back to when we first found out we were pregnant with twins and this time we are pregnant with twins again and with two boys. We were both excited. I couldn't well we couldn't wait to meet them. The day we conceived them as well. And how we both felt. How I love how Alan took care of me though out the pregnancy. From cravings to wild passionate sex, to talking to twins every day in my belly. All I could do was smile. Allen looked at me and said why are you smiling. I said "I was thinking about all the memories of us finding out that we were pregnant again with twins and that they were both boys. That of how we conceived them and how you took care of me throughout this whole pregnancy from beginning to end. From cravings, late-night sex and you talking to her boys every morning and night." The midwife came in to check me and said that I was progressing and that we were going to have the babies today but the water didn't break yet. We get the pool ready and decided to walk around and see if we could progress the labor and cause my water to break. I was focusing on my breathing during my labor. After walking around for a while and we decided to get into the birthing pool. My midwife checked me again and my water still hadn't broken and I was 4 cm which was huge progress. The contractions were getting shorter and stronger and stronger. The warm water was relaxing. Allen helped me in the pool as I ease myself in while Ellen helps me from slipping. I only came back while I was still in the pool. Not long later I have just ripped off his clothes until he was naked and got into the pool. He leans back against the pool with me behind him both of us naked. The water rises up over my belly and it feels amazing. Both warming and soothing. I sigh in relief as I relax into Alan's body with his arms wrapped around me. He's light chest hair against my back. I breathe in slowly and out while I'm having contractions. I continue to relax into him. Then I feel it. "Oh my God," I said, "What," Alan said. Thinking I feel the head of the baby. Panic rises in his voice and wondering if he should get the midwife. I feel bad for scaring him. But then I say "Are you hard right now?" I hear him cough and trying to figure out how to respond to me. I wish I could turn around and see the look on his face. Me trying not to laugh at him. It feels amazing. 

  
His erection pressing fully against my back. I said, "I can't believe how turn on you are from this." He froze behind me and said "Sorry I swear I'm not turned on...I mean I just....my sexy amazing wife is naked and pregnant and moaning against me." "It's very intense." I can't help it. By this time I feel so bad. I can't help it but burst out into laughter. I don't understand you babe, but I'm flattered. I love you so much babe you know that right. But you look amazing and hot. By then my next contraction hit and I started to clutch Alan's wrists and hands and try to breathe through it. He keeps talking to me trying to help me through the contractions. Telling me how I'm the sexiest woman on the planet and how I'm giving him more babies, not including the 1st set we already have 4 years ago. Do you know how hot that is seeing you pregnant and carrying my children and giving birth to them? I'm so proud of you babe. The contraction is long. I want to scream but was afraid that if I do I will lose control and concentration and not make it through it. I keep breathing and try to focus on Alan's words, the warmth of tge water in the pool, as well as the warmth of his praises, brings me. I let out another breath. I'm so proud of you he continues. You are so strong then anyone knows. Fuck, babe, you're doing so well through your labor of our 2nd set of twins. You're so strong. We continue for a while now. It's 5 pm and the sun is starting to set. We kept the water warm adding more when needed and making sure it stays at the right temp. Amy popped in to check on my dilation and to see how far I progressed. Sadly I was still at 4 cm and not making any progress. I was still hoping to make it further along. I was getting nervous and worried because I knew it was going to long and I was getting tired. Plus my water still hadn't broken yet. It was just a waiting game now. Apparently, I have nothing to worry about but I'm ready to deliver these babies. I started to get up again and Alan holds me "Do you want me to caress you and touch you?" He whispers in my ear to me to help me calm down. "Yes," I said. He started rubbing my belly and stroking me coming up to my breasts. "What about your nipples?" Amy said it could help induce labor. We talked about erotic labor as well. We both read stories of how couples who do waterbirth/natural labor can simulate the body by touch. Such as the nipples, clit, breasts and more. "Alright," I said anything to help with the labor process. But only to help labor even though I don't mind be turned on. 

  
Alan takes the body/bath oil that we bought for labor and pours some on his hands as well as my body and starts to massage all over my body. It feels wonderful and amazing. He started to rub my back, shoulders and my breasts, nipples, and stomach. I close my eyes at the feeling and the release. My head falling against his chest. I focus on taking deep breaths. Alan takes his fingers and starts rubbing slowly over my breasts and nipples and then running his fingers down my stomach and then clit. They are swollen and tender but his soft callus and smooth touches feel wonderful. I sigh at the next contraction. He can feel the changes again in me and asked if he should stop. I said no and to keep going. He keeps going and I focus on my breathing and the feeling of his fingers on my nipples, breasts, and clit. Suddenly my thoughts were shattered when my next contraction hit this time really strong. Suddenly I find myself shifting to get into a better position such as on my knees with my head on his chest while he rubs my back, hips, and neck as the babies start to shift down. I can feel them. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Alan, I need to stand, I need to stand baby!" I said. In an instant and helps me out of the pool to stand. I pressed my hand against his chest. In an instant, for the time I was on my knees to the time I told Alan I need to stand I felt an enormous pressure down my back and hips and then I felt a gush of warm fluid. My water finally broke and now its really progressing and things changed quickly. Amy checks me again and I went to a 4 to almost an 8 in that time span. I feel like I need to walk around for a little bit before deciding to go back into the pool to labor. We put our wedding song called "Perfect" and started to dance and slow rock to it. We heated up the water again and I needed to get back in and could feel the need to push. Gasping for air as the contraction and pain continue. I scream into the night. I feel sick from this pain. The contractions are long with no relief. I'm in the pool now on my knees. Amy comes over to check me. She tells me im at a 10 now. We to get out of the pool again and get on our bed. We decided to try water birth again but also do it naturally on our bed. We waited for the next contraction to end. She checked me again and I was ready to push on the next contraction. Alan said he could see the head already and I was crowning. I knew with the upcoming contraction. I was going to have this baby. 

  
Alan got on to the bed and I laid behind him and begain to push as hard as I could. Pushing down for 10 minutes. Moaning and grunting. I pretty much lost all control by then. I'm gripping the side of the bed. I cant tell if anything is happening or if the babies are making progress. I could feel the head coming down of the firat twin. I'm pushing as hard as I can. I'm crying. This should be the good part, pushing, the action with the babies coming and I'm so tired after so many hours. I'm helpless and just want this to be over. Bracing my hands on my thighs I give another push. "You can do it," Amy says as I continue to push. "I know I can do it," I said as I snapped at her. But I don't want to. I want them out I said. Alan laying behind me rubbing my back and stomach. Helping me push as another contraction hits. I'm grabbing him trying to grip on something as I'm pushing. Alan gets up as im close and moves down to face me. He's laying on his stomach, his face right above me and he holds put his hands so I can grab them. "I know you don't want to do this, but you have to. Alan said. He's quite forceful for a moment. I didn't see my husband but rather the actor who plays a hot, sexy Slytherin Professor who is strict with his students but loves them too and what he does. "I know you do anything for your family so you're going to do this for our family for me to make me a father again." I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't then another contraction hits and I'm pushing down again. "Give it all you got love." He said. Then I remember that this man, leader, husband, and father is why I wanted to do this I need to. "Excellent push Morgan," Amy said. As I grab my legs again and he helps me as I hold my breath and bear down again with everything I have. She checks me again and says "Few more pushes like that and your first one will be here he's actually crowning." I breathed I took another breath and pushed again. "That's it Morgan here comes the head nice big plush." I've never felt that pressure and burning in my life. I look into Alan's eyes and hold his hand as I continue to push one more time and I can feel him sliding out. "Reach for your baby babe." "Go, baby," Alan said. I reach down and pull him up on my chest. Alan and I sobbing in happy tears. I can't believe he's here. Matthew is here and he's healthy and crying. It sounds so beautiful. Alan cuts the cord. Another proud papa moment for him. They tame him to get him all cleaned up and warm. Welcome to the world, Matthew Benson Rickman. Our son Matthew Benson Rickman born the day after my birthday on May 14th, 2010 at 7:50 pm at 7 lbs 14 oz 32 inches. Then it was short-lived as I still needed to deliver his brother my other son. I feel another gush of fluid as the 2nd bag of fluid burst and I knew it wasn't going to belong at all. The feel of the burning and pressure coking back in full force. Alan took Matthew and placed him after wrapping him up into Megan's arms our other midwife and put him in his crib by our bed. Alan came back to be beside me like he did before to help me deliver our 2nd child. Alan picked me up by the armpits pulling me back towards him. I could feel the head of their other baby and this time changing my position and getting on my knees and birthing this one. Letting gravity take control pushing with all my might. Alan continues to help me. "Push babe." He said. I can feel him sliding out as I scream. I gave one more big push and then he came out. I slid him from underneath me and turned to pull him up to my chest. Once again tears in both of our eyes and Alan cutting the cord again. 

  
Alan pulled me closer and kiss me. "You did it, baby." He said. Both of us still naked. Our 2nd son is here. Hellow Kyle. Welcome to the world. Our 2nd son Kyle Joseph Rickman born on May 14th, 2010 at 7:55 pm at 7 lbs 6 oz and 22 inches. He presses the side of his face to mine and kissed me. "Look at that babe. You made two beautiful sons. They are so perfect, babe your perfect." With both babies fed. We got dressed and took a picture together as a family with the new additions. We posted to our social accounts with the post that says "We're excited to announce/welcome the birth of our twin boys." "Welcome to the world Matthew Benson Rickman and Kyle Joesph Rickman born on May 14th, 2010. Matthew born at 7:50 pm at 7 lbs 14 oz and 32 inches and Kyle Joesph Rickman born 55 minutes after is brother at 7:55 pm at 7 lbs 6 oz and 22 inches. Mom and babies are doing wonderful. Thanks ahead for all the congrats and so forth. I turn to Alan and kissed him again. I was in all. The kids were in all with their siblings and it was time to go to bed. 


	57. Coming Home

We were coming home today after a great day at work. The kids are getting big and have started school. Our 2nd set of twins was getting big and I can't wait to spend more time with them.   
We changed and fed the twins and our kids. Got them ready for bed and then spend some alone time and dinner and talked about our day. Spending time discussing our next adventure as a family or life in general or work or my next story. After we got done talking we headed back to our bedroom and decided that we were going to take a nice hot bath before going to bed. To soak the day away. Alan plugs the tub and got the water scalding hot and filled. We started to strip each other out of our clothes. Alan got in and then help me get in. Watching the water rise in the tub. The hot water feeling amazing turning our skin pink to a red color. I laid with my back against his chest feeling his hands caress my stomach and breasts. The feeling amazing. Alan talking dirty in my ear and kissing and sucking my ear as well. He took the washcloth that was laying next to us and started to lather it up and start washing me from head to toe. I started moaning at the feeling and could wait any longer. 

He started moving and caressing his hands down my body cleaning me and then me doing the same to him. After we finished cleaning each other and washing each other off. We got out of the tub and drained the water. Dried off and headed back to our bedroom. I got into my booty short underwear and a cami with no bra and Alan got into his boxer shorts/briefs and no shirt. I wanted to feel his chest hair as I laid my head down on his chest and took my fingertips and touch and massaged his chest and stomach until we fell asleep.


	58. Memorial Day

Today is Memorial Day and we were planning on going to start the summer with going to our annual vacation spot our cabin in Maryland and being apart of the Memorial Day service they have to honor our vets and service members who have died. The kids were getting so big now. The first set of twins just finished school and our 2nd set just turned 9 weeks already and doing well. We were planning on staying at the cabin for half of the summer and then the other half/quarter of the summer was spent between visiting my parents and going back to Disney. With my parents retired and bought the property in Flordia it was always nice cause we could always visit them there and still make travel fun for all of us. 

We arrived at the cabin and got everything ready. We went shopping and then came back went to our service there and then started to get ready for our family and friends to come and start cooking. After all the food was cooked we all sat down and ate spending time together with everyone. Playing in the lake and so forth. Then night came and we had the best seat in the house since our cabin sat on the lake there was a barge out on the lake with fireworks set to go off. I plugged in my Bluetooth speaker and then started the Memorial Day playlist of all the patriotic music and songs that remember all the military personal that had past. It was an amazing day.


	59. Twins Going Back To School

Today is the day that the twins go back to school. We all had an amazing summer and couldn't ask for more. It was great getting back home and spending the time plus over top that I think the kids were happy to go back to school and I know you say why kids hate school well because they found out that their friends are in school with them and in the same class together which makes me and Alan happy to see them happy and know that we don't have to worry about them being left out and alone. 

We, of course, were thrilled to have them go back to school because days that we had off work and they had school gave us more time for us to have wild hot passionate sex. We were talking about trying to have more children, especially after the other twins were born. But we wanted to wait until they were closed to a year before we got pregnant again. But if not we were fine with that idea as well. We love all our children and couldn't wait to have more. Even our oldest thought so too.


	60. Pregnant With Our 3rd Set

After a couple of years, we were trying again. With the twins back in school and our 2nd set getting ready to turn one almost two we decided to try again. We made hot passionate love and sex almost every day. We both loved it. Trying new things every day to spice up our sex life and of course the normal. This was one of those days and then into the next morning of how I told Alan after I found out a couple. Last night was amazing. We had just come home and had put the kids to bed. We went to our bedroom and Alan was horny we both were. Alan was in ecstasy as we climbed on the bed taking our clothes off and moaning at the feeling of my hot mouth nibbling his chest and me taking his nipples into my mouth licking and aucking them and biting them. Moving down towards his stomach. His slacks still on but seeing the tight bulge beginning to form and getting a tighter wanting release. I could see his hand start rubbing the fabric. Moaning at the feeling. Him whimpering. He took his other hand and ran it through my hair. I took my other hand and removed his hand from his cock that was tight in his pants and told him to stop. I wanted to tease him and it worked. He let out a groan that was to say why. 

I took my hands and started to undo the button, zipper and pulling down his pants leaving him only in his boxer briefs. With a huge tented bulge in them as I tease and start to lick the fabric of his cock. I smile at him with an evil look and then start to take his underwear off. He took his hand again and gently reached for my hair and my head bring it down on his cock for me to suck. Licking it like a lollipop. I pulled back with a pop and then spread his legs wide before going back down and kissing and sucking the inside of his thighs. Teasing him as I go. "Morgan," Alan said as he moaned out in a whisper. Alan's hands tugged at the sheets as I slowly kissed around the base of his shaft and cock. I gently blew on the head and tip of his cock feeling him shiver at the feeling and then taking him in with my hot mouth again. Slowly teasing and pleasing him but also driving him mad by bobbing up and down on him. Alan knew he was close. He pulled me up and kissed me hard. Feeling the slightest bit of precum on my lips and tongue. Flopping me on my back he climbed up on me, kissing me deeply as he slid my jeans and thong down and off. He didn't let our urgent kisses stop as he reaches his hands over trying to find the little bottle of lube he had there. Finally, his hands came across tit and he smiled "ready" he asked me sweetly only getting rushed I said "Mhm".

Allen's with the lube placing it on his cock and his fingers and slowly worked it in me. Receiving an approved moan at the sensation. Allen continued until he started to pull out. He then added some more lube and then slowly pushed the tip of his cock back into me again. I moaned and squirmed at the feeling it felt wonderful. He pulled out and then plunged back in. I was already in ecstasy barely handling the feeling. I asked him to pull out and then back in, again and again, harder and faster and rougher this time. I wanted to be filled. He started to hit my g-spot. I started to moan and call out in pleasure as well as his name. "I'm closed," I said. Alan breathed out we both came hard and at the same time spilling our release together. He pulled out and we just laid there together for a couple of minutes before we got up to clean each other off and take a shower together. We got into the shower letting the hot scalding water run down our bodies. It felt amazing. Alan started to wash me taking a washcloth and putting a mixture of his and my body wash and washing me with it so I had a little bit of both. I loved the way that he smelled especially after a shower and he would put his cologne on. We were still in the shower and Alan picked me up and pushed me against the shower wall, kissing me and grabbing my leg and wrapping it around him as he pushed his cock deep inside me. Pounding me as he continues to pleasure me and touch me. It felt amazing. I loved the feeling of his thick cock in me giving me pleasure. After we both came again we cleaned each other up and headed to bed. The day I found out I was going to tell him in an interesting way. I was going to wake up get the kids off to school and the other twins to the baby sitters before I told him so I could get alone time again after having amazing sex last night. I found out about almost 6 weeks ago before I was going to tell him. Being with my friends I started to feel run down and sick and decided to take a test and then make an apt if it was and it was. I got back from the doctor and had the sonogram ready for him. 

The next morning. I got up and we both kissed each other. Alan got the kids ready for school and I got the twins ready for the baby sitter. Then I headed off to get a shower. After I got out of the shower Alan returned and started making breakfast for us. I got dressed and headed downstairs. I could hear Alan cooking breakfast for us and it smelled wonderful. I walked into the kitchen and smiled as I walked up behind him and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and body.kissing his shoulders, Alan smiled and said "Breakfast is almost done my love" he said softly. Turning around and placing a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes already made for me. I grinned. "Thank you, baby". I kissed him softly before sitting down at the table, spreading butter and syrup on them. "They are an amazing baby," I said. Most of the day Alan and I had been curled up on the couch watching our favorite movies. It had become obvious that Alan had become bored and horny. He laid me down and laid between my legs lifting up my shirt kissing my stomach. This was the moment. I was going to tell him now. I stopped him and said give me your hand and he did I took his hand and placed it on my stomach and said you also put something else in here. I'm pregnant again. He looked up and said "I put a baby in there" kissing my stomach again. I smiled widely as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Yes you did daddy," I said as I smiled. Alan's eyes wild and wide as he looked up at me. "You are so amazing, baby." "I don't deserve now how I ended up with you or being lucky with an amazing woman like you in my life. I don't deserve you." He kissed me and then my stomach once more. "I can't wait to tell the kids again." How far along with our you. I said 6 weeks. This was going to be a long and interesting pregnancy.


	61. Family Excited and Planning

Well, today is the day we tell everyone one. And surprise or not that the fact the kids are almost one and Im getting ready for my third set. Alan and I are so happy to tell everyone especially our children. With the twins only being one it might be interesting since they are still young. But our first set will totally be happy for more brothers and sisters. I showed my husband our ultrasound and he had this look upon his face when he found out that we were having twins again. Iove him so much. His face was priceless. "Aww, baby really," he said. And I said yeah. Two more babies for us. And who knows whats else is instore. 

We were almost finished and people were starting to come over. Friends, family, neighbors, and more to come to celebrate this day. They were we plan on this going is that we were going to announce the pregnancy of us becoming pregnant and that its twins but we all don't know including us on the gender of the babies. I cant well we can't wait to find out what we are having. I know some of our family think it twins and they want both a boy and a girl. Some want it to be both boys and others want it both girls. For me and Alan, we don't care. We already know we are having twins but not the genders. So I cant wait to announce this. 

Today is the party and everyone is here. We decided to do cakes and cupcakes as well. We have the envelope that will tell us what we are having and everyone is excited. We call them to the front of the table. The kids beside us and Alan behind me with his arms wrapped around me as we cut the cake. But before we do we tell them not only that were expecting but with twins again. Our 3rd set but we don't know what we are having so we are going to find out. One the count of 3 we are going to cut the cake. One, two, three as we cut the cake all we could do is scream laugh and smile as we look down to see that we were having twin girls. Our daughter was finally going to have sisters. Since the last twins were boys and it was three against one. She's so happy. We are so happy. Alan omg the look on Alan's face seeing him with two more girls. I can't even imagine he loves his girls. They are his world. His sons too but his girls mean everything to him. I cry when I see how happy he is. He looks up and sees me comes over and kisses me with so much passion. He looked at me and said, "Babe 2 girls now we are all tied up and Rebecca now will not be the only girl anymore." I smile at him and kiss him again telling him how much I love him. How happy we all are. Then finally closes with lots of celebration and then we all head up for bed to sleep.


	62. Birth of Megan and Courtney

Well today is the day my 3rd set is ready to make their appearance. O feel like a champ at this. It feels normal for me. I feel like i've done this thousands of times but this will be my third time with twins. Once again I wake up early in the morning with contractions. Having lots of contractions. I woke Alan up and he kissed me helping me through everything. He started timing them as well. I had been having them on and off through out the night. My water broke at 6 am and I labored until 2 pm. Alan was once again right by my side helping me through everything and so was my oldest set our daughter Rebecca so happy that shes getting two sisters. My 2nd set stayed with Alan's parents. My parents flew down 3 days earlier to help out. After birthing my 2nd set and not using the pool and just using the bed. We decided that we were going to use the pool again. It help so much better with that then not using it. But we also left the other option open as well. We called our birth team and they came. They were the same team that has been apart of our family from day one. 

We were once again surprised that we were getting ready to give birth to our 3rd set of twins and that they were both girls. We started to fill the pool with hot water in transition for the birth and help with the contractions. We started our normal routine like we did the last time to speed up the birth and with the water being broken already it wouldn't be long. I could feel pressure and pain as the labor intensify. We walked around the house and the back of our porch. Alan holding me as we walked and stopped when needed to because of a contraction. After a couple of minutes we were ready to go into the birthing pool. Once again both of us stripped naked together and got in the pool. I love the feeling of us together having skin to skin contact while I was laboring. I knew that i'm sure my oldest twins didn't want to see us like this lol. But we were both in the pool the warm to hot water helping me through all of this. Alan helping me control my breathing and coaching me. Alan started to massage my belly, back and shoulders. Just like I thought it was 1 pm and I had made really good progress. I was now and 8 and had 2 more cm to go. We continue to birth some more in the pool. Alan taking a small cup and using the water pouring it over my shoulders and belly. I started to feel more pressure and like I needed to push. So she checked me again and I was finally at a 10. She told me I could start pushing and so I did. I knew it was going to be really quick. I leaned back against his chest and started to push bringing my legs back towards him and pushing through my bottom as the next contraction hit. Loving the light chest hair on my back brushing against him as I labored. Alan grabbed my legs as I brought them back again and held on to them as I labored and pushed. Once again pushing for 10 each time. I could also feel the pressure and burning again as I could feel the head inside me coming down and sliding out. The ring of fire I was feeling was only short when her head popped out. I gave one more push and she slid out completely. We had our 2nd girl and all of us were crying. Alan called for Rebecca to come in so she could take her baby sister and hold her and get to bond with her while I got ready to give birth again to Courtney our other girl.

Rebecca crying as she met her sister as well. Welcome to the world Megan Annaelise Rickman. Mommy and daddy love you so much. I felt more pressure and it was time for me to deliver the our other girl. Megan and Rebecca's sister. I knew Courtney was coming soon. I had to push again and Alan grabbed my legs again and helped me give birth. Alan said "Babe your doing great, your doing it." I could feel the pressure and burning again. The next contraction I pushed again. Alan said "Push, push baby push, good girl, thats a girl, push baby push, go baby go, go babe thats its." Hearing him coach me like that helping me gave me the strength to push our other daughter. Amy told us it wouldn't be long and she would be here. The head was showing. She said one more big push and I did. I took a deep breath and pushed using all my breath. Alan coaching me telling me "Go baby go, babe I can see the head shes almost out continue to push. She's coming she's right here." Alan still crying tears of joy at seeing me give birth again and she was out. Alan cut the cord again. The twins were in all seeing their new siblings. Me and Alan looked at each other and then at her and said welcome to the world Courtney Amanda Rickman. We finally had our twin girls now three girls in our home. I started to breast feed the twins as they were getting hungry. We got into bed. Alan got dressed and helped me to get dressed a little before we decided to get pictures. We took another family photo of us and the new twins before we got our other set of twins together. And made our announcement on our social account with the caption that said "Welcome our 3rd set of twins. Our beautiful girls. Megan Annaelise Rickman and Courtney Amanda Rickman both born today on June 4th 2017 at 2 pm. Megan weighing at 9 lbs 8 oz and 30 inches and Courtney at 2:30 pm weighing at 8 1/2 lbs 6 oz and 30 inches. Once again proud parents. I love this even though its hard work and tiring its an adventure in its self. I cant wait to do this again. I know I cant believe im saying this. Who knows I might get another set. We do want to try later down the road for one more. But right now we are enjoying life and as a family. Plus I love this man with all my heart and im in love with this man who help created these wonderful babies. We all fell asleep as a family. Before the twins would wake up again for another feeding.


	63. 4 Years Later

Its been 4 years and the twins are getting so big now. Our first set is 16 years old, our second is 12 years old, our third set is 5 years old. Our first set started high school and will soon be graduating. Our 2nd set started the middle school. And our 3rd set is in elementary school. Lots have happen and plenty of mile stones. We also talked and about trying for one more or who knows another set before my time is up. Alan is so excited to try again and with our 1st set already in high school, 2nd set in middle school and 3rd set in elementary school. I think after that im done and we can move on with our life. Also me and Alan are doing well as well. Keeping busy with work and with the kids. I published my 2nd book and is now working on my third. Alan is working on another movie. We are getting ready to see the premiere of the pre Harry Potter movies soon. With the 2nd one coming out next year and the 1st one coming out this year. We are also getting ready for graduation and the twins birthday soon. We were thinking about celebrating both twins birthdays together because they will be getting ready to leave high school soon even though I know they just started.

I know I haven't talk about my friends in a while. They are good. They all graduated and working now. They are also dating there boyfriends and we have talked about going to visit them or them coming over but everyone is so busy. They been skyping with my kids as well. So we all always doing that.


	64. Twins Birthday and Graduation

Today is the twins birthday and its also the coming up on the graduation of the twins as well. I cant believe the time that has come. The girls just turned 18 and are graduating this spring. It just seam that I just had them and they are getting ready to move on with their lives and they are not little any more. :(

We were all going to meet up and have dinner with the cast and our family. My parents were flying into town for 2 weeks to celebrate and spend time together. My parents as well as Alan parents were going to surprise them with their first car. After both getting their licenses and now getting ready for college. We got at the restaurant and everyone was waiting. We sat down and order and celebrated the twins. I looked at Alan and smiled at him. We held each other hands as we continue to talk and the twins were telling everyone where they were going to college. After everything was done and we were done eating and paid. My parents and Alan's parents said that they had a surprise for the twins and told everyone to come outside to the restaurant parking lot. We walked out and there in the parking lot was 2 brand new cars. The twins went nuts and thanked us and their grandparents. It was a great night and day all around.


	65. Trying For One More

I had the day off and the kids had the day off as well for professional development day. So I decided that they could spend the night with their friends for the weekend. Alan was still at work and would be home soon. The kids had left and I still had our youngest set with me since they were so little. I just got off the phone with my husband and was told he was leaving and would be home soon. I fed the youngest and got them to bed before I started on our dinner. It wasn't going to take long to cook and by the time it was done he would already be home.

Dinner just gone done as my husband walked into our home. "Hey baby" he said and I said the same back to him as I kissed him. I told him that the kids were having a sleepover with their friends for the weekend and they would be back by Sunday and one of our family friends where going to pick up the babies early tomorrow to spend time with them. We sat down and ate dinner. Talked about work and about the kids. We also talked about trying for one more or who knew another set. We finished up dinner before cleaning up and then heading to bed to make love again.

Soon as we got into our bedroom Alan picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as we stripped out of our clothes. Now only in my bra and underwear and him in his boxer briefs. He laid me on the bed and started touching me and kissing me. Sliding off my underwear and bra. Sucking my nipples and taking my breast into his mouth. The feeling and pleasure felt amazing. I was starting to get wet down below. He started to lick down my body as I removed his boxers. Opening up my legs and feeling his tongue lavish me, sucking me until I cum. I started to moan his name and was ready for him to plow me hard. We rolled each other over so I could suck him. Taking his dick into my mouth. Hearing him moan at me sucking him. Deep throating him. Alan took his hand and pushed my head down until I was swallowing all of him. I took my other hand and started to massage his balls. Rubbing them into my hands. I pulled off him with a plop and then moved further down taking his balls into my mouth sucking his balls. I started to massage his cock with my hand as I continue to suck on his balls. I could feel him getting ready to shoot his seed. So I slip my mouth off his balls and took his cock back into my mouth. Sucking him off to completion. Feeling his seed down the back of my throat.

He rolled me over back on to my back and started stroking his own cock before taking the lube off the bed side table and started to rub the lube on his cock. "You ready babe" he said. "Yeah" I said as he slid his cock into me pushing in hard as I moan and rocked into him to feel him more. Wrapping my legs around him. He started to pound me hard and I could feel myself cumin. "Mm-mm babe" "pound me babe, harder." Finally taking his seed in me feeling him cum and shooting his seed into me. We continue to have sex until early morning. Alan cumin in me multiple times. I leaned over to him kissing him and telling him how I cant wait to get pregnant again. Can we try again. "Yes babe" he said.


	66. Surprise Our 4th Set of Twins

It had been a couple of days since we decided to try for another one or should I say another set of twins. The kids were getting big and getting ready to graduated high school and going into high school or middle school and move on in the world. Alan and I decided that if we were pregnant again that we would wait until I gave birth to find out if we were having a boy or a girl or if we were having twins and it was two boys or two girls or one of each. We had also talked about going naturally again. We continue to have awesome and amazing hot sex every night and let me tell you it feels like the first time we did it. So passionate and more. Six weeks later is when we found out. I started to change and feeling like I was pregnant again took a test and we were. Alan, I and the rest of the family was excited. They still didn't know if it was twins or one baby and what the sex was. Today was our appointment to find out if we were having twins or a single baby. This was going to be our last pregnancy and we had talked about getting sterile so we couldn't have any more kids. We arrived at our appointment and got settle in and started the ultrasound and told us that we were going going to have twins again. I was surprised but not really. There is a joke in the family that we were surprised that we weren't on TMZ or the news. But im sure it got out some how like it always does. Having multiple twin births I think was unheard of and I was doing it. We were doing it. We finished our appointment and headed home to be with the younger kids before the older kids got home from school and we tell everyone. Three hours later the older kids arrived home did their homework while Alan and I started dinner for us. Dinner was finally done we all got together to eat and talk about our day and thats when I decided to tell them that not only we were pregnant which they knew but with our last set of twins. They were so happy. They knew that we didn't know the sex yet and that we were going to wait until I went into labor. They were hoping that it would be one of each to tide who whole group.


	67. Birth of Josh and Bethany

I can't believe we are at it again. Like I said in my last pregnancy I wanted to try for one more and found out that we are having our forth set of twins. Today was just another day in the life of the Rickman family and I can't wait to deliver our last and final set of twins. We had a feeling that it was going to be one boy and one girl again and once again I was going to do it naturally and to say I gave birth to 8 kids naturally is insane but I did it. This has been a crazy wild and amazing journey. Like all of my pregnancies I always manage to go into labor late at night or early in the morning. I started my normal routine of walking around the house this time, using a labor ball and using some new techniques as well as using the birthing pool. We started to fill the labor pool or birthing pool up with water like we had done in the past with warm to hot water so I could get in. I started to contract and my water had not broke yet.

We were just getting started. After an hour of walking around I started to feel more pressure and pain in my lower back after walking around and was using the ball while Alan started rubbing my back. My water finally broke and Alan helped me in the pool after he got in. My breathing labor and once again both of us naked together the feeling of his skin and my body against his made it fell amazing and relaxing. We knew this pregnancy was going to come fast and wasn't going to have a lot of time before I started to go into full labor and began to push.

Amy checked me as I laid against his chest and said that I had progressed from 2 cm to 8 cm in four hours. I was so happy, we were so happy. I couldn't wait. Amy said in the next 2 to 3 hrs I would be having these babies. That's how fast this labor was compared to all of my other pregnancies. It wasn't 2 hrs later that I had progressed to 10 cm and was ready to pushed. Amy told me to go ahead and push. I took a deep breath in and started to pushed with all I had to deliver this baby. Alan still holding my hand as I continue to lay against his bare chest helping me through labor and the contractions. "Good girl babe, push babe he's right there." I was getting tired. I grabbed my legs again and Alan helped by grabbing my other one. Pushing my legs back towards me as I pushed my son out. Amy said push again so I took a deep breath and then pushed. She could see the head. The burning continued. He started to slide out and I could feel him. He finally came out and Amy said that we had a baby boy. He was quite so we had to get him to cry. He started to cry but he was healthy. I put my legs down and held him for the first time before they took him to clean and dry him off.

I was able to catch my breath before I delivered my 2nd child. I kissed my son as me and Alan both cried happy tears. Welcome to the would Joshua Anthony Rickman. Amy took our son and got him clean up, dried, changed and fed before coming back and help us. It was a long but fast emotional day and we were getting ready to birth our last child. I was so tired. It was time to push out our 2nd baby. Alan helped me. Coaching me as I took another breath and began to push again. "Babe, you have to push for us. I know your tired. You need to push our little girl out our little Bethany." "But i'm so tired" I said. "I know you are babe. Just 2 more pushes babe." I did just that. He continue to help and coach me he was an amazing husband through all this. I pushed one more time and our little girl was finally out. I could feel her slip out of me. Our little girl is crying really loud now. Our little Bethany. After everything Alan help me get out of the pool and we got dressed and into bed. Our children shared the same names of our parents and grandparents except Alan Severus Rickman Jr. He took his father's name and his father's movie character. We always knew when we first got pregnant that we wanted to name him that if he was a boy and to name him after his daddy and his mommy's favorite character. We talked about how this was going to be our last pregnancy. We didn't want to try to have anymore. We had re children and our perfect little family. In the coming weeks after I recovered that we were going to go back to the doctor and become sterile. This was going to be our last birth announcement. I Christian on social media with two pictures this time one with us and the twins like with all of our children and the other one with us and the whole family including the new twins. With the caption that said " we welcome our last and final set of twins. Joshua Anthony Rickman and Bethany Michelle Rickman birth born on April 22nd 2019. Joshua at 4 p.m. at 6 lb 12 oz and 41 in and Bethany at 5 p.m. at 5 lb 10 oz and 22 in. I can't believe this is it. Our first set are teenagers now and our youngest not including our newest set of twins just turned one. I started to cry and Alan kissed me and wiped my tears away with his thumb and finger. We all fell asleep as a family.


	68. Raising 8 Children

As I look back and reflect watching my family grow and enjoy each other. I cant believe Alan and I raised 8 children together not to mention raising all twins and giving birth to every single one naturally. I get asked all the time how do I do it or how do we do it or being a celebrity mom and wife to Alan Rickman with a busy heckled lifestyle and I always say it faith hope love and family. Most of my children are graduated and on their way to college. I love my children and family. It funny I see my first two sets who look and act just like their father while the other two set look and act like me. I remember one night getting ready for bed and Alan and I were in bed and I spaced out and he asked me what I was thinking and I said how I was looking back from where we all came from from the first time we met in London to our first date from that to our wedding and marriage to all the celebrations together as a couple and as a family to talking about starting a family and not knowing where it was going to take us even though we always wanted a huge family to the first time I gave birth to our first set of twins and here we are raising a family 10 us plus our 8 beautiful and amazing young women and men.

Me and Alan couldn't have asked for. I remember looking back again and thinking back the first time I gave birth to our first set of twins and holding them for the first time both of us scared not sure what to do or how to raise them or what was going to happen with them and Alan always being by my side and helping us. Now our last set and we are already pros at it. We also had many ups and downs in our life and family but looking back it was more good memories then bad and I wouldn't change any of it because it only made us stronger. We celebrated many anniversaries, birthdays, weddings, including the births of all of our children and more. Being a wife of a celebrity has it perks especially the wife of Alan Rickman. To say that I get to be his wife and to have him as my personal Severus Snape when he was not working was amazing and I always get that question as well. I would never change anything about that. He will always be my favorite Slytherin my Snape.


	69. Graduation of Both Twins

Today was the day graduating. One in the middle School the other 2 set in high school. I cant believe my babies are growing up already. Alan and I are so proud of them and cant wait to see where it will take them.

We got ready and all of the cast and rest of our family were their to watch them. It was very emotional but happy day.

We arrived and all of us took our seats and waited for the program to start and to hear our children and teens name be called. They finally called their names and we all cheered cried and laughed at what they did when they walked across the stage. They were so excited.


	70. Another Christmas

Once again Christmas was here. With majority of the kids already graduated or soon to be graduated this day was not different. We loved coming home together both the cast and our children. Me and Alan couldn't wait to see them open their gifts. They still acted like little kids and for most of them it was their favorite holiday. We did our traditions like we always do such as Christmas eve service and others. They were all grown up and haven't started their families yet but they were perfect. We loved our children. I couldn't ask for better child and to spend it with them and with Alan. We enjoyed sharing our traditions with the kids and hope that they did the same with their families and their children when they had them. Plus their own well new ones.


	71. Another Anniversary

Today once again is our anniversary. It just seem like yesterday. I know I always say it. Me and Alan were trying to figure out what to do for our anniversary now that most of the older kids have grown up and graduated and that we are on summer vacation. We decided that we always wanted to go to Hawaii and decided to do a 2 week cruise from California to Hawaii and back. The younger children were going to be watched by the older as well as both of our parents. We had just finished packing last night and we were leaving today.

We kissed the kids and said good bye and that we loved them and see them soon and we took off. We drove down to San Diego for our cruise. We arrived and checked in and boarded. It was amazing. We had are carry on bags with us since we weren't going to have our luggage with us at the moment. We checked into our room and then headed back out for our sail away party but before that we had to do the ships drill. This was a 2 week vacation of lifetime and did I mention it's on multiple locations in the Hawaiian Islands including a overnight stay in Honolulu. We couldn't wait.

Plus this was also a celebration in the fact after our last set of twins. We decided not to have anymore and both of us to be Sterile. We could finally have sexy with out worrying about protection or birth control and getting pregnant. After the drill we put away our life jackets and went up on the pool deck to get us a drink and get ready for our sail away party. We started to pull out of port and headed out to our first 4 days out to sea. Before we saw our first port. We took a lot of pictures already with our camera and they did with their cameras as well. We still party like we were young on our first night and didn't have children. By our 4th day at sea we were coming up to our first port. We spent a lot of time in the pool and hot tub talking to other couples and just chilling out an enjoying the food, drinks, and activities.

We finally arrived at our first port which was Maui in Hawaii. We got up, got ready, ate breakfast and headed out for our dolphin/whale tour in the morning followed by snorkeling with sea turtles on one of the lagoons they had. After that we left and went to have lunch and spend time on the beach until 3 pm we left and headed back to the boat to shower and change to make a 6 pm stop to our first luau which included Drums of the Pacific and an amazing dinner before heading back to the ship before it left and to get much needed sleep before our next port and a very long day the next.

The next day we got up and got dress and had an amazing breakfast. We had pulled up to our next port and decided to stay on the ship until around 3:00 p.m. that night wasn't the captain's dinner or an elegant dinner where you have to dress up it was the next day. So we knew not only did we want to do that we didn't have to worry about missing it because of our overnight stay at our next port which was an over night stay at Honolulu, Hawaii. During our over night stay on the first day Alan surprised me with a full spa day for one of the next sea days. Our appointment was at 10 am until 4 PM. While we where there on our first day at Honolulu. We went to visit Pearl Harbor and the Stars and Strips which included the USS Arizona and Battle ship Missouri. Luau and Lunch with hula dance lessons. Then we headed to the beach for a little while before heading back and having dinner and amazing passionate sex and falling asleep. The next day was part two of our stay at Honolulu and since we weren't leaving port until 6 PM. The next day we will still in Honolulu. We got up got ready and got breakfast before we headed out for our walk around the North Shore before we did our movie tour and lunch. We got to see all of our favorite movie and TV locations such as Pearl Harbor, Hawaii 5-0 and more. We headed back for our elegant dinner/captains dinner night before we called it a night and headed to bed for sleep since we had another long day the next day.

We woke up at our next port in Kauai. We decided that we would get ready and have breakfast in a small cafe there instead of the ship. We finished our breakfast and headed for our helicopter tour. It was beautiful. To be able to see all the sights up in the air and our tour guide was amazing. After that we came back and had lunch before heading back to the ship and spending the rest of the time relaxing in the hot tub and pool. So far most of the days that we spent on the cruise was at different ports and what days we didn't we spend playing games, relaxing at the hot tub/pools, seeing shows and doing more exploring on the ship. The next day we headed to our next port in Hilo, Hawaii and got off the ship. We decided to visit a volcanic park where we could walk over dry lava tubes and see an active volcano and lava. It was amazing and to see my husband face and him so happly and relax. We did miss our children but couldn't wait to take them to this site. After we finished that and talked with our our guide. We headed back to hike to a hot springs and a waterfall that they had to relax there it was wonderful and amazing. We decided to do a swim there and they offered a BBQ lunch which we did as well. We took a lot of pictures of us there. Us just cuddling together and being under the waterfall feeling the water hitting our backs. It felt amazing. Also not to mention that while we were there it started to rain a little but not storm and they had the most amazing and beautiful rainbows we saw through out this whole trip. After that we headed back to the ship to take a nap and then dinner. The next 4 days were days at sea spent on the ship exploring and doing our spa date that Alan set up. The last day at our last of our cruise and port day we spent on the ship we had no reason to visit and by the time we did everything in Hawaii we were dead tired and just wanted to relax and have more passionate sex.

Finally we arrived home and was so excited to see our kids and we missed them. We had a great time spending time and relaxing together and enjoying our anniversary. We couldn't wait to update our pictures and share our adventures with the kids and the world. I turned to Alan and said happy Anniversary babe and he said the same thing back. We kissed each other and spent the rest of the night with our family.


	72. Lets Make Love

It had been a couple of weeks since me and Alan got back from our anniversary cruise. The kids well our young adult children had gone off to be with their friends and some of our cast members. Alan had finished up a movie script screening that he was working on and had just came home from work. I had the day off so I spent most of my time cleaning, reading, writing, and spending some time in our pool and sun before I got ready to cook dinner for us. As I was preparing dinner, I heard Alan come in and sit his stuff down after calling out for me. I told him I was in the kitchen. I kissed him and started to take his suit jacket off and talked to him about his day and my day. We talked more as we were getting the dishes out for dinner. Finally after eating dinner we started to clean and put the dishes away. I had to talk to the kids and told them all good night since they were spending the night at their friends house. We locked up the front door and made sure everything was locked and closed and the lights off before Alan picked me up as we started kissing and taking each other clothes off coming up the stairs with my arms and legs wrapped around him. We arrived at our bedroom. Alan open the door then closed it and locked it as he laid me down on our bed. He crawled up on top of me kissing me and biting my neck before kissing me down slowly down my body. Alan started to bite my clit and suck on it as I started to moan in pleasure. He lifted my legs and threw them over his shoulders as he continue to go down on me. He started to use his fingers to finger me and please me. I began to moan and scream harder in pleasure. Finally I started to squirt and he sucked in my juice. Finally released from my orgasm. Alan lowered my legs but spread them as he took the lube lathering his hands and cock and sliding his cock into me.

He started to push his cock into me and I could feel his girth stretch me wide and it felt amazing. He held me hips down as he continue to thrust harder into me and feeling immense pleasure of it. I could hear him asking me if everything was ok and if he wanted to stop and I told Alan not to stop. Alan removed his hands and started caressing my breasts sucking and biting the bud. It felt amazing as he continues to pound into me and me finding my release soon. I started to drop and I could feel his release soon as I clenched my legs around his cock and could feel his cock fighting inside me and around my legs and start to pulse. Finally I felt his release as well and a couple of thrusts later he shot his cum inside of me both of us cumming together. Catching our breaths we fell off each other as we laid on the bed on our backs letting the feeling release slowly through our bodies before we decided another round. 

Edit: The Epilogue is the final chapter after this one.


	73. Epilogue

22 years later. A lot has happen. I couldn't imagine my life without this amazing man, my husband and children's father. The love I have for him who not only love and married me but help me bring our 8 children into the world naturally and getting me pregnant. I couldn't have asked for more. Our children are all grown up and having or have children of there own.

Our oldest set are 38 years old with a family of their own. Alan Jr followed after his father footsteps and graduated from UCLA to become a actor. He married Katie a sweet amazing girl from college and they had four children. 2 girls Sarah and Angela and 2 boys Seth and John. Katie became a stay at home mom but also did her own home business as a 31 consultant. The next one was Rebecca she did a mix of both of us. She went to college at California State and graduated with a degree in acting just like her father and brother but she also got one in writing and literature like her mom aka me. She became a writer for movies and tv shows. She also became a actor and director filling in as well when needed and also movies and TV shows that she started writing for. She is also writing her first book with all of this going on and planning a book release in the next coming year. She also started a blogging site as well with all of her adventures that she doing. She ended up marrying Bruce Willis son Josh and they have 5 children 3 boys and 2 girls. The boys Brandon, Joe, and Conner and the girls Alyssa and Lauren.

Our second set turned 34 years old started their family as well. Matthew and Kyle both came out gay to us when they were 22 years old. They both graduated California State both when into business. When they came out we were shocked to say the least but still loved them no matter what. We were happy for both of them. Matthew ended up marrying my husband coworker and friend Daniel Radcliff who ended up becoming our son in law. Which wasn't a shock to us. But when Dan came out to the world with the news that not only was he dating but marrying my son Matthew. The world was shocked but accepted them after a couple of months. Kyle soon followed and married Jonas a doctor from Baltimore who did his rotation at The University of Maryland Shock Trauma Center before moving to California and started working at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in LA. He now works at UCLA David Medical Center and is also the Director of Special Medical Services. Matthew and Daniel adopted a small family of 5 as well 3 girls Amanda, Lisa, Amy followed by 2 boys Marcus and Andrew. Matthew took after his father and brothers even though he went into business. Daniel and him started their own non-profit organization to help adopted children into transition with parents of the LGBT community. Kyle helps out at the center with his brother and brother in law as well as co-owns with them. Him and Jonas talked about adopting a group of siblings like his brother and brother in law this time from an orphanage from another country at an organization from the hospital where his husband works at. Four months later they picked up and adopted the sibling trio 2 boys and 1 girl. With that they were adopting the siblings 2 of them who were special needs. Of the boys Toby and Jacob  
Jacob was one of the siblings that needed help the other was the little girl Grace. They were happy to be coming home to a new family and we couldn't wait to meet them as well.

Our 3rd set of twins turned 27 years old. Graduated from college and started their own families. Megan graduated from Berkeley College. She got a degree in writing management and literature. She followed after me and her sister. She became a blogger and joined a writing firm who writes blogs and celebrity stories etc. She just started writing her first book just like her mom sister and me. And will be coming out soon as well. She met Steven the assistant director of the company and started dating for almost a year. Before getting engaged and married. They have 1 girl Amanda and they are expecting another little girl next year who's name will be Joy. Courtney graduated from Southwestern College got her degree in fire science and join the fire academy to become a paramedic/firefighter. She graduated from the academy and join the ranks and became the best. She fell in love and married another one of her fathers coworkers Tom Felton. Her and Tom surprised us when decided to have 8 children this was one of the bosses families in our family. They had 3 biological and adopted 5 others in total it was 5 girls and 3 boys. They named the girls Amelia, Lindsay, Michelle, Lucy, Emily. And the boys were Kevin, Joel, and Tristan. Tom is still acting and spending time with his family and our family. Him and my husband are like best friends and are always hanging out with each other either talking about life, family or work or all three.

Finally our last set of twins the kids call them the babies of the group. Josh and Bethany turned 22 years old. Bethany graduated from nursing school in California and became nurse in a local trauma center. Where she met fire captain Gregory Conner or Greg for short. The two hit it off and got married. They had 6 children 2 boys and 4 girls. The boys Ryan and Jason and the girls Carly, Hannah, Marci, Brycelyn. Josh graduated California state as well like his siblings got his masters and followed in his brothers foot steps in business. He works at an executive firm in LA. He married his co-worker Sarah Little and they had 4 children 2 boy and girls. Jack and Luke for the boys and Alexa and Angel for the girls. After the kids were born Sarah left and became a stay at home mom and loves what she does. I don't where to start. I love my family and our grand babies. God had blessed me and our family so much. He blessed me with an amazing, wonderful and sexy husband. A wonderful marriage of 40 years and 8 children, 37 grandchildren 20 granddaughters and 17 grandsons. Seeing Alan with our children well grown children and there spouses and also their grandchildren playing with them and hanging out with them is so cute. Reminds me of him with our children when they were our grandchildren's age. Our grandchildren are obsessed with their poppy and always wanted to come over and visit us and him. Alan and I have retired now and continue to spend our time with not just our family and ourselves but our grand kids. After 40 years of marriage we are still madly and deeply in love with each other and have no problems sharing it to our children and grandchildren. We also still have an awesome amazing sex life and drive after all this time. He still dress to impress me in my favorite character of Severus Snape. All of our children and grandchildren love him dress up that way but I love him more for that because that's when our sex side comes out. We never move and still living in the same state as all of our children and grandchildren. Alan is still my Slytherin and I'm still his Gryffindor. 

Oh I forgot to mention this since we really didn't talk a lot of this in my story but my friends Rachael, Hannah, Elise, Megan, and Elisa. All found love. Hannah met and married Dan they have a little girl name Elise. They also made me a god mother. Rachael met fell in love and married a man name Collin. They have a little girl name Alana. Megan fell in love and married a man name Troy. They have. 2 children a girl name Josephine and a boy name Jace. Last but not least Elisa fell in love and got married to a man name Kevin and the have twin boys name Luke and Mike. 

THE END

Well this is it. Its finally finish and I never thought I could get this done being one of my first stories I wrote not to mention many more. To come. I hope you enjoyed this and please comment like share etc. Let me know what u think.


End file.
